Secretos de camarín
by PandaGleek
Summary: Ryder está decidido a no volver al coro, su amigo Jake está convencido de que hará que vuelva. Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea, sobre todo cuando los sentimientos comienzan a tomar parte de las decisiones de las personas, como cuando una amistad se vuelve más confusa de lo que parece. Sam está bastante triste por la partida de Britt, pero tendrá a Blaine, su "amigo"
1. Mis decisiones

La sensación de ganar las regionales fue extremadamente indescriptible, él nunca había visto caer el confeti y ver a todo el coro, una familia que se esforzó, recibiendo ese trofeo.

Luego vino la sorpresiva boda de Mr. Shue y la Señorita Pillsbury, que fue muy romántica y especial, fue un gesto hermoso que no veía venir, luego de lo triste que lo pasó Mr. Shue después del fracaso que tuvo en su boda en San Valentín.

A pesar de que todo parecía sonreírle al Glee Club, y solo la nube gris de la partida de Britt opacaba la alegría de todos, Ryder estaba firme con su idea, no volvería al coro, su decisión era definitiva… o eso creía.

**Capítulo 1: Mis decisiones.**

-Ya había pasado una semana desde que dejó el club, no había cortado la amistad con los chicos, pues cada vez que los veía en los pasillos los saludaba, y le compartía una sonrisa, aunque notaba claramente las caras de incomodidad que ellos ponían, no por el hecho de abandonarlos si no por no querer por casualidad tocar el tema que gatilló su salida e incomodarlo a él _–son unos buenos chicos_, pensó mientras se marcaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostros-, los extrañaba demasiado pero su orgullo era más fuerte.

-_"Ninguno me ha pedido que vuelva, bueno no les he dado una oportunidad de convencerme..."_- reflexionó el chico, mientras giraba y miraba el reloj.

-¡La hora! – exclamó, Ryder se había quedado acostado pensando en sus amigos y la hora se le pasó volando, aún no se bañaba ni desayunaba.

Rápidamente se aseó, lavó su cuerpo musculoso meticulosa y delicadamente, se secó con su toalla y se vistió lo más rápido posible, debía arreglar su bolso, hoy tenía gimnasia y no había guardado el traje deportivo la noche anterior por perder su tiempo en internet. Luego de ordenar lo necesario bajó a tomar desayuno, comió medio pan y un vaso de leche y se despidió de su mamá la cuál partía a trabajar.

La Señora Lynn era secretaria en otro colegio, pasaba todo el día organizando papeles, a veces llegaba tarde y Ryder tenía que quedarse solo en casa, aburrido, ya que su padre es doctor y atiende muchos pacientes para poder llevar la calidad de vida que tienen, Ryder está completamente orgulloso de su familia.

_-"Creo que me apresuré demasiado",_ pensó al ver que llegó 15 minutos antes a clases, usualmente llega a la hora justa, pero no notó que corrió para no llegar tarde. Primero tuvo historia, en su clase estaba Jake, Marley, Sugar y claro… tenía que topárselo un lunes en la mañana, Unique.

Saludó alegremente a los chicos con una sonrisa en su rostros, pero cuando sus ojos pasaron por Unique, solo fingió que por alguna razón ese lugar del universo no existía, simplemente era invisible a los ojos del muchacho.

Al terminar historia, saludó mas cordialmente a su mejor amigo, le dio un apretón de manos, y beso la mejilla de Marley. Ambos se alegraron de que Ryder siguiera viéndolos como amigos.

-"¿Irás hoy a gimnasia o te escaparás de la entrenadora de nuevo Ryder?"- preguntó bromeando el moreno.

-"Claro que iré, voy por mis cosas y nos vemos en el gimnasio", Ryder les sonrió y se despidió de Marley la cual tenía Álgebra, Ryder se alegró de tener por suerte a su mejor amigo en su mismo horario, no tenía ánimos de pasar todo un día solo, sin alguien con quien bromear.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su casillero, _"ojalá la entrenadora esté de buen humor"_ pensó, mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Al llegar al gimnasio se acercó a Jake, -"Sabes que tenemos que hablar, y sabes que este momento llegaría, ¿no?"-, le dijo el pequeño Puckerman.

Ryder sabía que tenían que hablar, que lo tratarían de hacer volver al coro, pero no quería, no quería ver a Unique, en realidad solo lo meditó un poco, y eso no era lo que le molestaba, solo tenía vergüenza, vergüenza de su propia reacción, de cómo golpeó la mesa delante de todos, de cómo gritó y trató mal a todos, no quería dar la cara, eso era lo que sucedía, podía soportar estar cerca de Unique, mientras no le dirigiera la palabra, pero su vergüenza era mucho mayor.

-"Lo sé, Jake, lo sé y sabes cuál será mi respuesta", dijo en un tono dulce, tratando de apaciguar lo que podría ser una pequeña discusión, no tenía ganas de discutir con su mejor amigo.

-"¡QUE HACEN AHÍ, Muévanse, pequeños flojos!", el grito de la entrenadora los hizo mirar a su alrededor, notaron como sus compañeros comenzaban a trotar alrededor del gimnasio mientras ellos estaban de pié, con una estúpida mirada en su rostro, la cual indicaba que no entendían nada. Jake rió por la cara boba que tenía Ryder, -"que rostro", susurró el judío, bastante despacio, Ryder sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón de amigos.

-"No quiero peleas en mi clase", ambos chicos se sorprendieron, ¿en qué momento la entrenadora se acercó tanto a ellos?, la mujer no había entendido el tono de broma que habían entablado los muchachos, pensando que se armaría una pelea de verdad dijo: "los dos se quedarán dando diez vueltas más al terminar la clase, y quiero ver COMPAÑERISMO!, ¡Ahora muévanse de una buena vez, terroristas gimnásticos!", Ryder miró a Jake con una sonrisa burlona, una pequeña sonrisa que fue perfectamente captada por Jake, una sonrisa que quería decir _"no entiendo nada, solo haz lo que dice"_, ser mejores amigos implica reconocer aquellos pequeños gestos. Los dos se unieron al ejercicio y comenzaron a correr.

"_Al parecer la entrenadora no estaba de buen humor como supliqué en la mañana" ,_pensó Ryder mientras sudaba al ritmo del trote.

Al terminar la clase, ambos debieron cumplir el castigo, la entrenadora se fue luego y los dejó ordenando todo el desastre que requiere una clase de gimnasia.

Sus poleras estaban completamente sudadas, como si hubieran entrenado horas, Jake envió un mensaje a Marley para avisarle que no se podría ir con ella, por el castigo, "Es tu culpa Ryder, deberías recompensármelo y hacer mi tarea", dijo el moreno mientras miraba con rostro templado a su amigo, eran bromas que siempre se hacían, a Jake le gustaba retomar la amistad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-"Deberíamos ir a las duchas, apestas Puckerman, apestas tanto que podrías destruir toda una ciudad con tan solo levantar los brazos" rió, y se dirigió a las duchas, Jake lo siguió.

Cada uno se sacó su ropa, colocó una toalla en su cintura y se reencontraron en la ducha, cada uno entró en un cubículo.

- "Estás muy cerca, amigo" le dijo Ryder a Jake, ya que era bastante pudoroso con su cuerpo, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien lo pudiera ver completamente desnudo.

-"Hey, tranquilo, no quiero espiarte, amigo" –rió-, "es solo para poder conversar, ya sabes, tienes que volver al coro, necesitamos gente, hemos perdido a dos personas, si vuelves, se sentiría menos el vacío, los chicos te extrañan Ryder, debes tomar una decisión y pronto.", miró hacia el suelo, tratando de buscar más palabras para convencer a su amigo.

-"Sabes que me es incómodo, no quiero volver, mi orgullo no me lo permite, además quien me va a extrañar" -sonrió sarcásticamente-, "solo estuve un par de meses, no he sido una gran presencia, seguramente todos están más ocupados extrañando a Britt, ella si era parte importante del club", Ryder en el fondo se sentía solo, solo decía palabras para que su amigo no insistiera más.

-"Todos te extrañan, Marley, Kitty pregunta bastante por ti, Tina y Artie se preocupan por ti también, Joe, Sugar...", Jake sabía que era mejor no mencionar a Unique, sería abrir una herida que quizá su amigo ya cerró, "… Sam y Blaine, también te extrañan, no saben cómo acercarse a ti, y yo, te extraño también, y bastante", dijo mientras el agua caliente rozaba su cuerpo, y relajaba cada fibra que había ejercitado en clases.

Ryder se sorprendió, no pensaba que los chicos le tuvieran tanto cariño, también se sorprendió al ver que su amigo lo extrañaba, no pensaba que le tuviera tanto cariño, solo era un "mejor amigo" más de la secundaria, seguramente al salir solo sabrían del otro por Facebook o alguna red social, pero al parecer Jake le tenía cariño de verdad, Ryder también extrañaba a todos, tenía que tomar una decisión, pero ¿cuál era su decisión?, ¿qué debería hacer?, su orgullo no pudo con las palabras de su amigo y solo dejó que su boca se abriera y expulsara todo lo que se estaba guardando.

-"Está bien, volveré, te extraño a ti también, de verdad te tengo mucho cariño, eres como el héroe que necesitaba para hacerme recapacitar y dejar mi orgullo de lado. Pero no me pidas que cambie mi actitud con Unique" dijo tajantemente.

-"Está bien" dijo Jake mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Ryder.

Ryder lo miró avergonzadamente, sintió una incomodidad que nunca había sentido, ni cuando Unique trataba de saludarlo, no le importaba ver el torso desnudo de otro chico, o rozarse por casualidad, pero era extraño que un chico lo tocara mientras se duchaban, que pasaría si alguien los veía y lo malinterpretaba.

-"Ehm... lo siento, olvidé que… hahahaha" -echó a reír Jake, el siempre tocaba el hombro de sus amigos, pero Ryder era algo mas recatado, de la vieja escuela.

-"No te preocupes viejo" Ryder le sonrió, pero la incomodidad aún estaba en su cuerpo, tomó su toalla se la envolvió a la cintura. Al mismo tiempo que Jake cerraba la llave del agua para salir de la ducha.

Jake salió de la ducha, pero no ató la toalla a su cintura, solo secaba su pelo y caminaba hacia los asientos, Ryder volteó y vio como el chico caminaba, si le incomodaba con que le tocaran el hombro desnudo, su mente colapsó al ver el trasero desnudo de su mejor amigo. Era un trasero grande y redondeado, muy a la perfección, se notaba que Jake entrenaba todo su cuerpo, Ryder no notó esos detalles, al ver el trasero de su amigo solo aparto la mirada y atinó a decir "Amigo tápate, alguien podría verte", bastante incómodo, Ryder no estaba acostumbrado a ver a otros chicos desnudos.

-"No te preocupes, solo vine a buscar otra toalla" dijo Jake relajado, sin importarle, estaba acostumbrado a que los chicos anduvieran desnudos por el camarín, era normal en ellos, y no pensaba que a Ryder le fuera a incomodar, de hecho ni siquiera lo notó, siguió haciendo sus cosas como si fuera un chico cualquiera. Pero para Ryder era diferente, era incómodo, para él el cuerpo era personal, nadie debía verlo.

-"Está bien, solo tápate" Ryder se ubicó en el pasillo del lado mirando hacia cualquier sitio con tal de no topar su mirada en el cuerpo de su amigo, se vistió y rápidamente se despidió de Jake, le inventó una escusa, si seguramente que su madre le esperaba en casa, o que tenía que ver a algún profesor que lo ayudara con su dislexia. Jake no sabría que era mentira. Él solo quería escaparse, no quería ver a su amigo como llegó al mundo. No gracias, no era de ese bando.

-"Nos vemos mañana", le dijo amistosamente Jake, quién no notó para nada la incomodidad y la mentira de Ryder.

-"Sí, nos vemos mañana, amigo" dijo Ryder, caminando hacia la salida. Aún con un sentimiento de incomodidad en su mente.

**Bueno, hola, hehehee, soy PandaGleek, tengo 19 años, y este es mi primer fanfic, quizá no es tan divertido o algo, pero es la primera vez que me animo a escribir alguna historia para subirla a internet, soy de Chile y ojalá les guste mucho para poder seguirla. Es principalmente una historia Jyder, pero le agregaré un poquito de Blam.**

**Le puse M porque más adelante si quieren podría subirle el tono al fic o quizá lo mantenga con el nivel que estuvo hoy, solo un pequeño desnudo hahaha**

**Enjoy! Y nos vemos pronto**


	2. Mejores amigos

Prácticamente el muchacho corrió a su casa, se sentía muy incómodo, cómo su amigo no tenía pudor de mostrar así su cuerpo, si bien se sacaron la ropa para las fotos del calendario, nunca habría pensado en sacarse todo delante de otro chico, excepto en las duchas, pero siempre se protegía cubriendo a su amiguito con una toalla, no lo dejaba al aire libre, era como un prisionero condenado desde el día que tomó conciencia y dejó de ser un bebé.

Ryder se apresuró en entrar a su casa, mañana no iría a la escuela, su mamá iba de viaje a una escuela de otra ciudad y quería aprovechar de pasar tiempo con su hijo.

"_Que bien que podré relajarme mañana, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela", _pensaba Ryder luego que su mamá le contara sus planes, en el fondo no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, aunque decidió volver al Glee Club, aun sentía que no quería volver.

**Capitulo 2: Mejores amigos.**

Así llegó el día miércoles, hoy tocaba práctica del Glee Club, y era el día que tenía que regresar y enfrentarse a sus nervios y miedos. La alarma sonó y Ryder esta vez se levantó de inmediato, una sensación de ansiedad en su subconsciente lo alteraba. Se duchó muy bien, se perfumó, tomó su desayuno, lavó sus dientes y partió a la escuela.

El Glee Club era a la tercera hora, así que las dos primeras solo serían relleno para él, solo quería que llegara la hora del club, haber salido de viaje con su mamá lo hizo reflexionar, ya no quería alejarse de sus amigos por problemas del pasado, ahora quería volver definitivamente, pero se había cegado y ahora lograba ver lo que quería con su vida.

Las horas pasaron lentísimo, pero al fin, la campana sonó, y Ryder corrió al salón, miró por el borde de la ventanilla de la puerta, vio que Mr. Shue estaba hablando a los chicos, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero se armó de valor y abrió la puerta.

-"¿Ryder?"- interrumpió Marley cuando lo vio entrando al salón.

Mr. Shue paró de hablar y se volteó para mirar al chico, algo sorprendido por su aparición por el salón, Jake solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no le había contado a nadie que convenció a su amigo, quería dar una sorpresa.

-"Mr. Shue"- comenzó a hablar Ryder mientras aclaraba el tono de su voz-, "bueno, esto, chicos quería pedirles perdón por mi actitud estos días y bueno... eh… está bien, yendo directo al asunto, me gustaría volver al coro. "

-"Por supuesto, claro que si" – Mr. Shue sonreía ampliamente- "chicos denle la bienvenida a Ryder."

-"¡Bienvenido! YAAAAAAY"- la voz de Sugar resonó en la sala, quien rompió el hielo- luego todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar, Ryder tomó asiento al lado de Jake al que saludó con un golpe de puños, miró a Unique, y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa le dio a entender que cualquier problema que tuvo en el pasado quedó ahí, en el pasado, un nuevo comienzo.

Jake rápidamente se levantó de su silla.

-"Mr. Shue, quisiera hacer un anuncio…"- luego de que Mr. Shue asintiera con la cabeza, Jake se levantó y miró a sus compañeros.- "…bueno, el viernes mi mamá irá de paseo, bueno visitará a mi tía y pasará todo el fin de semana en New York, así que están todos invitados el día viernes a una pequeña reunión del Glee Club en mi casa, usted también Mr. Shue"- terminó apuntando al profesor. Todos aceptaron la invitación, excepto Mr. Shue que se excusó con un _"Ya no estoy para esas cosas de jóvenes chicos, quiero pasar mi fin de semana con mi esposa", _al fin después de varias semanas el club volvía a la normalidad.

Y así pasaron los días, Ryder olvidó completamente el incidente del trasero de Jake, pero lo olvidó como si su subconsciente lo absorbiera y lo enterrara. Esos días no pasó nada que fuera digno de destacar, iba al colegio, veía a los chicos pero ellos también tenían sus cosas que hacer así que paso esos días en su casa luego del colegio, solo tenía ensayos del club los miércoles y viernes.

La clase del club se vio acortada debido a que Emma llamó a Will a su celular porque un ave ensució su chaleco mientras estaba en el jardín, estaba histérica, mientras el profesor se fue Jake tomó el mando y la palabra.

-"Bien chicos, ¿supongo que irán hoy en la noche? A las 10 en mi casa, pueden llevar cosas para comer, beber, jugar, etc., ¡la pasaremos bien! "- dicho estos los chicos se fueron entusiasmados a sus casas, Marley besó a Jake, _"te veo en la noche amor"_ decía mientras se alejaba. Jake detuvo a Ryder antes que él pudiera salir.

-"Amigo, ¿irás no? ¿No me dejarás solo?"- le preguntó con nervios de que su amigo se negara.

-"Por supuesto, tu fiesta sería horrible sin alguien apuesto como yo"- bromeó Ryder, Jake notó que al fin estaba de más humor su amigo, se alegraba de haberlo ayudado a salir de su tristeza.

-"Pero..."- continuó Jake- "porqué no te quedas en mi casa, luego de la fiesta todos se irán, y sería aburrido quedarme solo con resaca", decía mientras sonreía.

-"Sería una buenísima idea, claro que sí", dijo Ryder mientras golpeaba suavemente con su puño el hombro de su amigo.

_-"Así me ayudas a limpiar después"- _susurró Jake, haciendo sonreír a Ryder. "Ya vamos", dijo para terminar Jake y salieron de la sala.

Ryder llegó a su casa rápidamente subió las escaleras, tenía que apresurarse para ir a la fiesta. Debía ducharse, por lo cual comenzó a buscar la ropa que usaría. Entró al baño y comenzó a desnudarse. Cuando quedó en ropa interior se miró al espejo, llevaba unos bóxer apretados negros, dentro estaba su amigo, su mejor amigo como él lo llamaba. Ryder miró su ropa interior, _"hace tiempo no juego contigo",_ posó su mano sobre su ropa interior, cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en algo para estimularse, movía su mano sobre el bóxer, el cual cada vez le parecía más apretado, su amigo había despertado y quería salir a jugar. Ryder metió sus manos dentro del bóxer, estaban frías, y su pene estaba muy tibio, el cambio de temperatura le hizo estremecerse, abrió los ojos y se miró.

_-"¿Que estoy haciendo?"-_ pensó- _"debo ir a la fiesta y si hago esto no tendré un buen aroma allá, todos se darán cuenta que mi estuve haciendo cochinadas antes de ir, basta."_- Luego de meditarlo, Ryder se sacó su bóxer, su trasero quedó al aire libre, era redondeado, perfecto, tonificado y con un color hermoso. Su miembro había empezado a decaer, sus vellos claros se notaban y brillaban bajo la luz de la ampolleta, entró a la ducha y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo. Un vago recuerdo vino a su mente, el trasero de Jake, de solo recordarlo se estremeció. Una pequeña corriente recorrió su aparato reproductor.

_-"Ryder enfócate, hoy la pasaré tan bien, debería volver a ver a Kitty, quizás aún siente cosas por mi_"- aunque lo trataba aun recordaba el trasero de Jake, era estúpido, era un trasero, todos lo tienen, deja de pensar en eso se decía a sí mismo, hay gente que no le molesta enseñar lo que a ti sí.

Y así llegó la noche, Jake había puesto luces de fiesta, Sugar le había regalado algo de dinero para comprar comida, papas fritas y cosas para comer. También compró alcohol, pero no mucho, sabía que los chicos no eran tan adictos a la cerveza y esas cosas.

Tina, Blaine y Sam fueron los primeros en llegar, Blaine convenció a Sam de ir, quien estaba aun triste por la partida de Britt. Luego llegó Marley, besó apasionadamente a Jake y le sonrió, Artie y Sugar llegaron juntos un poco después. Unique vino con un vestido muy acorde a su personalidad y por último Kitty y Joe. Todos comenzaron a comer, y para sorpresa de Jake a tomar cerveza, eso no estaba en sus planes.

Sonó el timbre y por supuesto, era Ryder quien se demoró en llegar. Jake lo abrazó entusiasmado.

-"Al fin llegaste, te perdías la diversión"- le dijo su moreno amigo.

Ryder entró y vio como Tina y Sugar reían descontroladamente de los bailes de Sam, bueno el había tomado mucho alcohol para pasar las penas al parecer. Blaine conversaba con Artie sobre sus sueños a futuro en New York, Unique y Marley bailaban al ritmo de la música y Joe trataba de imitar los bailes sexys de Sam mientras Kitty lo miraba con ojos llenos de vergüenza ajena.

Ryder trató de entablar una conversación con Kitty, pero esta rápidamente le dio a entender que no da dos oportunidades, que ahora alguien la tenía más confundida. Entonces el musculoso solo se resignó a acompañar a Tina y Sugar con sus risas, la noche se pasó volando, Ryder no había bebido nada, bueno nunca en su vida lo había hecho, y le daba miedo que le provocara epilepsia o que le quemara el hígado por dentro, vamos es un chico algo exagerado. Durante toda la noche observaba como Marley y Jake se besaban, estaba feliz, de verdad feliz, le encantaba que sus amigos fueran felices juntos. Hubo un momento donde todos comenzaron a bailar, Ryder tomó del brazo a Tina y la sacó a la pista, al ver eso Sugar se montó en la silla de Artie, y los demás comenzaron a seguirle, Kitty con una mirada de disgusto sacó a Joe, Marley y Jake seguían bailando, Blaine sacó a bailar a Sam, este estaba demasiado ebrio así que acepto, sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes y por último Unique se quedó bailando por alrededor, y cantando y molestando a las parejas que se habían formado.

-"Blaine, estoy… a punto de… vomitar, rápido llévame… llévame al jardín"- le dijo Sam a Blaine, con un rostro pálido. Blaine lo tomó del brazo, Jake le indicó el baño y lo llevó hacia allá.

Sam se agachó a la taza del baño, pero no pudo vomitar nada, quizás solo eran efectos de moverse mucho durante el baile pero ya había pasado. Blaine lo ayudó a levantarse, había una habitación al lado del baño, seguramente de la madre de Jake. Sam lavó su rostro, ya se sentía algo mejor, había recuperado la consciencia pero sus movimientos aun eran torpes.

-"Ven levántate, te llevaré a la habitación para que reposes un momento"-, decía el más pequeño mientras le tendía la mano a Sam.

Lo llevó hacia la habitación, y lo recostó en la cama, Sam cerró los ojos un momento, Blaine cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a él…

-"¿Estás bien Samstripper?, siento que no la estás pasan..."

-"¿Por qué nunca lo consigo?..."- interrumpió Sam, Blaine se sorprendió con lo que dijo Sam- "Fui toda mi vida en un colegio de hombres, conozco a la primera chica que me roba el corazón, Quinn, ¿pero qué consigo?, me engaña, luego está Santana, pero a los días me dejó por Karofsky, luego Mercedes, como quería a esa mujer, me alegro que sus sueños se cumplan en L.A. pero me quedé acá solo, y cuando siento que Britt podría hacerme feliz, debe marcharse. Porque siempre soy yo el que queda solo Blaine, ¿por qué no encuentro a algo que me haga feliz?"- casi rompe en lágrimas.

-"Siempre me tendrás a mi Sam, soy tu mejor amigo, y por supuesto a Tina, tu sabes somos los tres mosqueteros, no pienses así, el amor llega cuando llega, mírame a mí con Kurt, yo no lo amaba y el logró robarme el corazón"- le sonrió al rubio.

-"Kurt tuvo mucha suerte, consigue lo que quiere, triunfa en NY, te tiene a ti, yo soy lo opuesto a él, no tengo nada, no sé que quiero ser en mi vida."- Sam abrazó a Blaine y comenzó a llorar, de verdad sentía que su vida era un vacío, sentía que nunca tendría lo que llaman amor de verdad, ni una profesión que podría llegar a encontrar.

-"Sammy, no estés así, yo te ayudaré a encontrar alguna profesión que te guste adem…"- Blaine no pudo continuar, no entendía que pasaba, de repente el rostro de Sam estaba frente a él, tenía sus ojitos cerrados, sus grandes labios estaban posados sobre los suyos, y sentía como una lengua extraña intentaba encontrar la suya. Sam lo estaba besando, _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ -Se preguntaba.

-"Sam…"- decía mientras trataba de separarse de sus labios, era difícil. –"… Sam, Kurt, yo aún…"- Sam no pensaba soltarlo, estaba más que claro que era el efecto del alcohol el que lo puso así, Blaine sentía que se estaba aprovechando. Pero Sam, no era el Sam de siempre.

Al fin pudo separarse de Sam, Blaine lo miró a los ojos. "Sam por favor, olvídate de esto, estás ebrio, fue una cosa sin sentido, vamos bajemos"- dijo muy nervioso el chico del gel.

-"Vamos Blaine, será cosa de una vez, aprovecha que estoy ebrio". Mientras decía eso Sam puso su mano en la entrepierna de Blaine, este no supo cómo responder, quedó helado, sentía como su mayor placer culpable se cumplía, pero no lo disfrutaba, tenía nervios de arruinar la amistad, la mano de Sam comenzó a moverse sobre su pantalón, Blaine soltó un pequeño suspiro y sintió como la boca de Sam volvía a posarse sobre él, esta vez se entregó con toda su mente, Blaine imitó a su rubio amigo, y posó su mano sobre el pantalón de Sam, notó lo dura que estaba su entrepierna lo que despertó más al pequeño monstruo que Sam estimulaba con su mano. El beso cada vez se volvía más lujurioso, pero repentinamente la puerta se abrió.

-"Lo siento, lo siento de verdad lo lamento… Jake… es que… perdón pero Jake me mandó a ver si Sam estaba bien, bueno mejor me voy, esto… permiso"- era Ryder, ¡porque!, porque, se preguntaba Blaine, tenía que pasarle esto. Ryder salió rápidamente de la habitación, en ese momento Blaine y Sam notaron que sus manos seguían donde las habían dejado, sobre los pantalones del otro.

-"Blaine…"- dijo Sam con voz asustado.

-"Tranquilo Sam, esto nunca pasó, yo hablaré con él cuando pueda", le dijo Blaine, tratando de disimular el miedo que sentía.

Ambos bajaron a la fiesta, miraron a Ryder, este no les prestó atención, y fingieron que bailaban con las chicas, hasta que la fiesta llegó a su fin. Los chicos comenzaron a irse, ya era tarde para varios. Marley se despidió de un apasionado beso de Jake.

Ryder y Jake quedaron solos en la casa, ninguno de los dos habían bebido nada. Jake tenía que cuidar su casa y bueno Ryder no bebía.

-_"¿Qué debería hacer, o sea no es que no haya visto nada, era claro se estaban tocando, debería contarle a Jake?, por algo es mi mejor amigo, no sé qué hacer",_ pensaba Ryder muy confundido.

_-"No, no diré nada, no armare peleas por culpa de mis comentarios bobos, es lo mejor que podría hacer"-_ meditó y decidió hacer caso a sus pensamientos.

Luego de ordenar todo, limpiar, lavar platos, pocillos, vasos, botar botellas, limpiar sofás, pudieron descansar. Jake se sentó exhausto en el sofá.

-"Bueno deberíamos ir a dormir, ¿trajiste tu pijama Ryder?"- le preguntó el bello judío.

-"Por supuesto, ¿pero donde dormiré?"- le preguntó Ryder mientras miraba algún sillón más cómodo.

-"Puedes dormir conmigo en mi pieza, yo no tengo problema en dormir con otro chico, pero si a ti acompleja puedes dormir arriba y yo acá"- le contestó Jake.

Ryder pensó un momento, que injusto sería hacer dormir a su amigo en ese sillón, solo iban a dormir, ya basta de pensar tonterías se decía a sí mismo. "No no te preocupes, no me importa dormir contigo arriba"- le sonrió.

Ambos subieron a la habitación, Ryder se sentó en la cama y observó la habitación de Jake, estaba oscura, eran aproximadamente las 4 de la madrugada.

-"¿Me dejas revisar algo en tu laptop (computador portátil), Jake?"- Dijo el musculoso adolescente mientras veía que Jake tenía su computador sobre la cama.

-"Claro que sí amigo"- le dijo Jake mientras se dirigía al closet a sacar su pijama.

Ryder abrió la computadora, estaba encendida pero vio que tenía que ingresar la clave secreta de Jake.

-"Amigo, ¿la clave?"- dijo mientras miraba a Jake, notó por la luz que producía el computador que Jake estaba en bóxer solamente buscando su pijama que aun no encontraba. Rápidamente apartó la vista.

-"Déjame escribirla"- Jake se acercó, en su ropa interior al computador para ingresar su clave, Ryder lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y notó como su cuerpo aún seguía musculoso, igual que el día del calendario.

-"Ahí está", Jake anotó la clave, y apretó "enter"… ambos se pusieron rojos, no pudieron evitar mirarse y notar que los dos estaban rojos. Jake había dejado abierta una página de poca reputación, con imágenes de chicas stripper y cosas por el estilo.

-"Jake, que… hahaha"- Ryder trató de reír para disimular lo incómodo que era la situación. Jake por su lado trató de hacer lo mismo, no sabía que decir solo atinó a abrir su boca y dejar que las palabras salieran por si solas.

-"Hahahaha, lo siento amigo es que, estaba un poco aburrido antes que llegaran. Pero mira a esta chica..."- Jake hizo clic en uno de los videos, en realidad no quería hacerlo, estaba muy incómodo, en realidad es muy incómodo que alguien te descubra viendo pornografía, pero pensó que esto haría que la tensión desapareciera. Ryder no despegaba la vista del computador, era extraño, era incomodo pero pensaba que era algo normal en los chicos de su edad, no quería quedar como un anciano frente a su amigo, en estos días era muy normal ver pornografía con tu mejor amigo, no quería incomodarlo más.

El video arrancó, pero Ryder no pudo resistir fingir que iba bien.

-"Jake, pero Marley…"- tuvo que decirlo, necesitaba decirlo.

-"Ryder, es que, soy un chico, no quiero presionar más a Marley para que eso ocurra, tengo que descargarme de alguna manera."- finalmente Jake se pudo relajar, ahora si sentía que podía conectar con su mejor amigo, ya no le importó que la página estaba abierta.

-"Tienes razón, incluso yo lo haría", rió Ryder, fijó su mirada en el teclado y por casualidad, o quizás subconscientemente notó que el bóxer de Jake estaba más apretado que un bóxer normal. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío enorme, su amigo estaba excitado, al lado suyo y semi-desnudo, esto era mil veces peor que ver su trasero. "Creo que te estallará el bóxer"- le dijo. "¿Creo que te estallará el bóxer?, ¿en serio? Como puedo decir esa estupidez, que va a pensar, Ryder eres tan estúpido"- pensó casi con trauma el chico.

-"Hahahaha, bueno el video es bueno, creo que deberíamos aprovechar de descárganos ¿no crees?"- dijo Jake ya totalmente relajado, antes siempre veía porno con sus amigos y se masturbaban al lado del otro sin mayor importancia. Jake metió su mano dentro del bóxer y comenzó a moverla. Ryder se impresionó, no le pareció bien, no estaba cómodo.

-"Jake, creo que mejor me iré, es que, prefiero dormir en mi cama cómodo", Ryder se levantó a buscar su mochila con su pijama y sus cosas.

-"¡NO!"- le gritó Jake repentinamente- "discúlpame si he sido grosero, pero esto es algo normal para mí, lo siento si no es para ti, pero no te vayas por favor"- le dijo Jake con un tono de ansias por saber la respuesta de su amigo.

-"¿Por qué, que pasa?" le preguntó Ryder, no entendía porque era tan importante que se quedase.

-"Esta bien te diré… es que, parezco chico rudo y todo eso, sé que me vez como un mujeriego y todo…", explicaba Jake mirando a Ryder.

-"No me digas que Jake es como Blaine, ¿se me está declarando?, ¿Qué debería decir?, Ryder se sumía en sus pensamientos dramáticos.

-"… y bueno aunque sea un Puckerman y mi apellido inspire rudeza, me da miedo quedarme solo en casa de noche."- terminó de decir muy avergonzado el pequeño Puckerman.

-"¿Era eso? ¿Y yo ahogándome en un vaso de agua?"- pensó. "Hahahaha amigo ¿de verdad?, está bien me quedaré, pero solo porque me das lástima, cobarde" – dijo Ryder con un tono de broma.

-"Está bien será mejor que nos acostemos, y no le digas a nadie"- apuntó Jake a su mejor amigo.

-"Tranquilo, últimamente estoy guardando los secretos de la gente", le sonrió Ryder a Jake.

Ambos se pusieron sus pijamas y entraron a la cama, cada uno se dio la espalda con el otro, Ryder podía sentir el trasero de Jake rozar su trasero, no le incomodaba, tenía que aprender a ser un chico más de esta onda. De "esta época"

-"¿Sabes?, eres mi mejor amigo Ryder. Ojalá siempre lo seamos"- dijo el moreno.

-"Wow, Jake, no pensé que veías así, yo igual a ti, eres mi mejor amigo, y por eso te acompaño para que no tengas miedo hahaha". Bromeó el más musculoso.

Jake se volteó, puso su mano sobre la cintura de Ryder y lo abrazó.

-"¿Perdona amigo te molesta?" le susurró Jake con un tono adormilado.

-"Claro que si, somos hombres, ya gírate mejor, amigo", dijo Ryder en un tono muy tranquilo

-"Pero es que estoy acostumbrado a abrazar a Marley cuando dormimos juntos, déjame si nadie va a saber, somos mejores amigos además lo olvidas hahaha, como mejor amigo deberías ser mi Marley de reserva"- rió un segundo el joven moreno bastante más adormilado, casi sumido en sus sueños.

-"Está bien, solo por esta vez, no te acostumbres, o te parto la cara hahaha"- sonrió Ryder.

Jake lo apretó un poco más, Ryder ya no se sentía tan incómodo, solo era un abrazo, como cuando su padre lo abrazaba cuando pequeño, era su mejor amigo. "Buenas noches" le susurró, y "buenas noches" le respondió Jake.

El cuerpo de Jake era cálido, le quitó de inmediato el frío. Quien lo diría, él abrazado con otro chico en la cama, bueno no era nada del otro mundo. Excepto porque, Ryder abrió sus ojos, y lo notó, su bóxer le apretaba cada vez más fuerte, estaba teniendo una erección…

**Bueno, hola chicos, sé que me demoré mucho tiempo en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero por lo mismo este es un poco más largo, agregue bastante erotismo como pude, no soy tan buen escritor, y ojalá no se aburran leyéndolo, usualmente cuando son más largos, son más aburridos.**

**Si se preguntan por qué la historia avanza tan lento, bueno quiero que se vea más realista, nadie se entiende a sí mismo de un día a otro. Entonces en ese aspecto es algo lenta, o los pensamientos de Ryder son así.**

**Y bueno quise agregar un poco de Blam, no sé si esa historia la dejaré como algo que pasó ahí y terminó. O continuarla acá o hacerla aparte XD ya que no son los principales de la historia.**

**Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten harto y espero sus sugerencias y comentarios! **

**PD: el próximo trataré de tenerlo lo antes posible, entré a la Universidad, y además debo realizarme una pequeña operación por eso he estado algo ocupadísimo, pero no los abandonaré de nuevo, saludos**


	3. Abre los ojos

Ryder despertó a la mañana siguiente, al parecer durante la noche se movieron un poco ya que amaneció en una posición diferente, estaba mirando hacia el techo, Jake lo abrazaba con una mano, y tenía una pierna posicionada incómodamente sobre una pierna de Ryder, el castaño sentía la respiración de su amigo en su oreja, Jake había dormido toda la noche en bóxer, esos bóxer apretados que había visto la noche anterior, mientras que Ryder durmió con su pijama, un pantalón y una polera vieja.

**Capítulo 3: Abre los ojos.**

Tratando de no despertarlo Ryder movió lentamente el brazo de Jake para poder zafarse del abrazo que este le proporcionaba, al generar esta acción el cuerpo entero de Jake se movió, casualmente la pierna que tenía sobre la pierna de su amigo rozó su entrepierna. Ryder sintió que al parecer Jake despertaba, estúpidamente a su parecer se hizo el dormido de nuevo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, ¿Un método de supervivencia bajo las sábanas?, quién sabe porqué a veces los humanos actúan por instinto.

Claro Jake despertó, sintió que su pierna rozaba un lugar que estaba comenzado a ponerse duro, un tanto cálido, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la oreja de su mejor amigo al lado suyo, corrió lo más rápido posible su pierna de la entrepierna de Ryder,_ "¿una erección matutina?, _aclaró el moreno, el cual comprendía que era normal y que sería incómodo que Ryder hubiese despertado y visto esa escena, claro no sabía que Ryder estaba despierto, que sentía como su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba incómodo y no sabía qué hacer.

-"Ryder, despierta, abre los ojos, tenemos que desayunar"- le susurró Jake tratando de despertar a su amigo, claro a nadie le gusta que lo despierten a gritos y Jake lo sabía muy bien ya que siempre le sucedía. Ryder aprovechó la oportunidad para "despertar" y fingir que todo iba bien en su mente.

-"Oh, buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?"- preguntó el castaño, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-"Sí, dormí bien, pero aún quiero dormir más, haha vamos tengo hambre"- Jake dio un salto y salió de la cama, tomó la camisa que usó la noche anterior y se la puso para cubrir su torso, abajo solo se dejó puesto sus bóxer negros. Ryder trató de desviar la mirada, y esperar a que su erección bajara y ya no se notara, cuando esto ocurrió se levanto y estiró su cuerpo mientras bostezaba.

Mientras tomaban el desayuno hubo un silencio bastante incómodo, por unos segundos que parecían años, para ser sinceros solo para Ryder parecían años, su mente lo estaba molestando, jugando con él, para Jake todo era tan normal, pero para el todo era una infinita tragedia sacada del peor de los cuentos eróticos que pudieran existir.

Ryder no es virgen, ha tenido sexo varias veces, su primera vez fue un desastre, pero aprendió a hacerlo, pero en su vida nunca tuvo un amigo cercano con el cual vivir experiencias que viven los chicos heteros en las edades correspondientes, y el sentía que no estaba en edad de tratar de recuperar ese tiempo perdido y tampoco lo quería.

-"Oye Ryder, quería preguntarte, bueno mi mamá llega mañana y esta noche también me quedaré solo y no quiero"- Jake rompió el hielo que Ryder inventaba en su imaginación.

-"¿Y por qué no llamas a Marley?"- decía Ryder mientras bebía su tazón de leche.

Jake sintió que el chico buscó una escusa para no quedarse esa noche, o quizás era bastante lento y no captó la indirecta.

-"Es que a ella no la dejan dormir por las noches en otras casas, solo viene a dormir conmigo la siesta, ¿no te gustaría venir?, ¿vamos, una noche de chicos, videojuegos, etc.?, un rato de mejores amigos que no sea limpiando la mugre de una fiesta", Jake quería convencer a su amigo, pero no sabía si lo conseguiría, en todo caso, si no, no importa, se las arreglaría de alguna manera para soportar el miedo de estar solo en una casa.

-"Está bien, sabes que no te diré que no", terminó por decir Ryder, no muy convencido.

-"La pasaremos genial, créeme", le dijo al castaño mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba y movía bruscamente. "Me iré a duchar, puedes hacer lo que quieras, es tu casa", le dijo finalmente.

El fin de semana pasó de lo más tranquilo, jugaron videojuegos, ordenaron pizza y al anochecer se fueron a la cama, Jake usó un pijama que le cubría más el cuerpo, aparentemente notó que Ryder no se sentía cómodo, esta vez no lo abrazó, lo que hizo que Ryder se sintiera más confundido aún.

_-"¿Porqué no me abraza, quizás no le gustó hacerlo, quizá no le agradó dormir conmigo?, y ¿si lo abrazo yo?, me gustaría hacerlo, ¿Qué?, ¿me gustaría hacerlo?, que estoy diciendo, bueno no es que me cause asco tocarlo, pero no quiero abrazar a otro hombre, en el fondo no es otro hombre, es Jake mi amigo, no, no puedo, duérmete Ryder duérmete!",_ la cabeza de Ryder era un lío, y Jake era el que amarró todos los hilos que su pensamiento creaba.

A la mañana siguiente Ryder se levantó muy temprano, tomó sus cosas y se fue a su casa, dejó una nota en la almohada que decía _"Lo siento amigo pero debo volver, mi mamá me matará por pasar tanto tiempo fuera, ¡nos vemos en clases!". _Jake la leyó con un poco de despecho, no quería que su amigo se fuera tan temprano, es aburrido quedarse solo, a veces sentía que su mejor amigo lo evitaba y se trataba de alejar de él.

Llegó el día lunes, Ryder tenía clases de historia con los chicos y en la tarde gimnasia, saludó a Sugar, Unique, Marley y Jake al entrar al salón de historia.

-"Hey, me dejaste solo, ¿por qué no me despertaste ayer?"- le preguntó algo irritado Jake, "no sé porqué siento que me evitas, ¿es por Marley de nuevo?"- Jake se cruzó de brazos.

-"No amigo, tranquilo, solo debía irme, no te evito, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo", le sonrió.

-"Más te vale, o te golpearé en las bolas y no podrás darme sobrinos", le dijo bromeando el moreno.

El día fue bastante aburrido aparte de eso, Jake se había saltado gimnasia para estar con Marley en el parque, así que estuvo todo el día solo, además no había coro, así que solo esperaba la hora de las duchas para poder irse.

La clase había terminado, Ryder había ido a la cocina a que la señora Rose le diera una bebida que él le pasó para que se la congelara en el refrigerador, así esperaba un poco que se desocupara la ducha, después de compartir una pequeña conversación sobre las notas y clases con la señora Rose, Ryder volvió al camarín y se dio cuenta que ya estaba vacío, por fin podría bañarse tranquilo.

Se despojó de su ropa, tomó su toalla, dio unos saltitos de baile, y entró a una ducha, la presión de agua era mayor cuando se duchaba solo y salía más calientita, lo que lo relajaba mucho más. Prefería gastar el agua del colegio que la de su casa, ¡Sí!, era una forma de ayudar en el ahorro de dinero en su casa desde su punto de vista.

De pronto se sintió como se abría la puerta de los camarines, Ryder se asustó, quizás era la entrenadora y lo vería desnudo, debió bañarse con ropa interior.

Al refregarse sus ojos y mirar mejor notó que se acercaba un chico por el vapor.

-"¿Ryder?, lo siento pensé que estaba vacío, venía a buscar a algu…". Era Blaine quien se acercaba y se ubicaba en los casilleros en donde no podía mirar las duchas. Obviamente para evitar mirar a Ryder y meterse en problemas con un chico hetero.

-"¿Te juntarás con alguien?, yo ya salgo me iré de inmediato, no te preocupes", dijo Ryder tratando de enjuagar el jabón lo más rápido posible.

-"No te preocupes, sé que no vendrá, ¿te molesta si me ducho?, estaba en natación y huelo a cloro", le preguntó el chico del gel.

_-"Si le digo que me molesta pensará que soy un homofóbico y somos amigos, debo ser cortés",_ se decía, "Claro que no, dúchate, es tu escuela también", le dijo Ryder.

Blaine se sacó su ropa, entre el vapor de la ducha Ryder notó el cuerpo de Blaine color dorado, y un pequeño manchón negro más abajo del abdomen, sintió la ráfaga de electricidad que siempre sentía cuando veía cosas que no quería ver, solo que esta vez… el ¿sí quiso ver?. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos.

-"Sabes…" dijo Blaine mientras abría la llave de la ducha, "… te agradezco por no comentar nada de la fiesta, no es necesario que me digas nada, sé que no le contaste a nadie, conozco a la gente como tú", Blaine le sonrió.

-"Tranquilo amigo, sus problemas son suyos yo no tengo porqué divulgarlos", le sonreía amistosamente Ryder, "tú sabes… ¿va todo bien?".

-"No, Sam… bueno… tu sabes, estas cosas siempre arruinan todo", mientras hablaba se notaba como su voz se iba quebrando, "lo peor es que yo no era el que quería, Sam era el que se me insinuó, pero él no recuerda mucho, piensa que yo lo besé y lo toqué y me aproveché de él", su voz cada vez se acortaba más y se agudizaba más.

Ryder salió de la ducha, se puso una toalla en su cintura, y se fue a sentar en las bancas que Blaine ocupaba al principio, desde ahí se dispuso a escuchar lo que Blaine le decía.

-"Sabes, me quedé solo Ryder, Sam era mi mejor amigo, y perder un amigo duele más que perder cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar…". Jake vino inmediatamente a la mente de Ryder, el no quería perderlo, "…pero cuando pasó lo que pasó esa noche, yo lo disfruté, y como desearía que volviera a pasar, como desearía que hubiese llegado más lejos".

-"Oh…" continuaba Blaine, "lo siento, sé que debe ser incómodo, pero es que no tengo con quien hablar Ryder, perdóname". Blaine agachó la mirada mientras jabonaba su cuerpo.

-"Tranquilo Blaine, puedes contar conmigo, no tengo problema con esas cosas"… Ryder mintió para poder tranquilizar al chico, si que le acomplejaban esas cosas pero quizás era hora de por fin dejarlas atrás. "Pero por qué dices que querías seguir mas allá, tú te refieres al ¿sexo?" le preguntó con algo de incredulidad.

-"Es que Ryder, hay cosas que se dan una vez en la vida, abre tus ojos y mira a tu alrededor, ¿crees que todo lo que te ocurre se podría repetir?, tenemos que aprovechar las oportunidades, aunque terminemos peor, es nuestro instinto, solo… sigue tus instintos Ryder, yo no me arrepiento de nada, solo me lamento que Sam no me hable, ni siquiera vendrá ahora" era todo, Blaine rompió en llanto, había aguantado que su amigo lo ignorara todo el día y todo el fin de semana.

_-"Sigue tus instinto, abre tus ojos, no me arrepiento, sigue tus instintos, aprovecha las oportunidades."_ Estas palabras quedaron rodando en la mente de Ryder, por primera vez escuchó sus instintos. Se levantó de la banca, se dirigió donde Blaine y lo abrazó.

Sintió su cuerpo tibio por el agua, húmedo, tomó su cabeza y la apoyó contra su pecho, ni siquiera le importó que Blaine estuviera completamente desnudo, que los viera alguien o que se malinterpretara.

Blaine lo abrazó, de modo que sus pechos se encontraban juntos, al igual que sus vientres y todo lo que sigue para abajo.

-"Tranquilo, verás como todo se arregla, sabes Blaine, me has ayudado un montón con lo que me has contado y te lo agradezco, yo debo seguir mis instintos y tu también, busca a Sam, y recupera esa amistad, yo y Jake tenemos una muy buena amistad y yo me he tratado de alejar pensando que él quería algo conmigo, y ahora me doy cuenta que todo era una estupidez, seguiré mis instintos, y me dicen que vuelva a ser el Ryder que era con Jake, tu deberías hacer lo mismo" Ryder lo miró a los ojos, y le sonrió. "Ahora vístete y tómate tu tiempo para pensar", Blaine solo tuvo tiempo de asentir, nunca pensó que Ryder fuera tan maduro y buen amigo, ambos chicos se vistieron y cada uno volvió a su hogar, dejando abierta la brecha a una nueva amistad.

Ryder llegó a su casa, entró a su pieza y envió un mensaje a Jake.

"_Amigo, lo siento si he actuado extraño, mi mente me está jugando malas pasadas, pero no quiero perder nuestra amistad, no quiero alejarme de ti, eres mi mejor amigo y debemos aprovechar, así que cuando quieras ven a mi casa a jugar videojuegos y comer pizza, te puedes quedar acá a mi mamá no le importará, yo invito, como en los viejos tiempos!, perdona amigo, un abrazo!"._

A los pocos minutos recibió un mensaje de vuelta.

"_Yo sabía que algo te pasaba, que bueno que ya se te pasó tu locura, gracias por la invitación, en la semana nos ponemos de acuerdo, nos vemos tarado, un abrazo!"_

Ryder tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, al fin dejó de lado sus estúpidos pensamientos, su amigo era su amigo no quería nada más, esos roces, esos videos en su computadora, que usara bóxer o no usara nada delante de él, solo era una muestra de la confianza que Jake tenía en él, y él lo veía como una insinuación, que bien que Blaine le ayudó a seguir su instinto, abrir los ojos y dejar de pensar tonteras.

-"Al fin todo se arregla Ryder, buena jugada", dijo en voz alta, y se lanzó a su cama, se arropó, ni siquiera quería ponerse pijama, estaba cansado, no notó cuando se durmió…

**Hola! Bueno llegué antes con el capítulo (por eso es un poquito más corto, lo siento) desde ahora trataré de subir Lunes y Jueves que tengo tiempo luego de la universidad.**

**Este capítulo tiene muy poca eroticidad, pero no todo es sexo en un fanfic xD la gente tiene emociones, espero que les haya gustado muuuuuuuucho! Un saludo enorme y nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Sorpresa! **

**Un pequeñito adelanto hahahaaha **


	4. ¡Sorpresa!

Había pasado una semana nuevamente, la vida parecía toda normal, como antes, como si estas 2 últimas semanas se hubiesen borrado de la mente colectiva de todo el club. Todos actuaban como siempre, y bien era viernes, práctica del club.

Blaine yacía sentado en su silla mirando su celular, anhelando el minuto en que sonara y Kurt le pidiera volver, sabía que eso no ocurriría pero era un chico soñador. Al otro extremo Sam con Ryder bromeando y hablando del partido de fútbol que dieron por la TV. Las chicas hablando del nuevo video de algún cantante sexy, Jake y Marley besándose en la parte de atrás y Artie con Joe conversando sobre la guerra de las galaxias, que Joe nunca había visto.

Todos volvían a la normalidad, excepto él. Él se estaba sintiendo cada día más solo, en su propia burbuja, quizás debería auto-llamarse "el solitario Blaine".

**Capítulo 4: ¡Sorpresa!**

-"¿Estás bien, Blaine?"- una voz dulce y armoniosa le hablaba al cabizbajo chico, su amiga Tina estaba preocupada.

-"Si, TayTay, no te preocupes son problemas bobos"- decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa a su amiga.

-"Umh, ok, sabes que puedes contar conmigo tontito, solo me lo dices cuando necesites hablarlo con alguien, puedes contar conmigo"- Tina era realmente adorable con su amigo.

-"¡Muy bien chicos!, esta semana tendremos una tarea típica del club Glee, será la semana de duetos", se escucharon algunos gritos pequeños, "… eso no termina ahí, todos sabemos que antes de las regionales hubieron ciertos problemas en el grupo, roces, conflictos, asperezas que arruinan lo buena que es la vida, chicos se tienen entre ustedes, la amistad es lo más importante. Así que para el miércoles espero los duetos sobre la amistad, desde su mirada."

-"Mr. Shue, ahora que no tenemos a Britt, alguien quedará solo"- dijo Artie mientras miraba a los demás.

-"Si consideré esto Artie, será una excepción pero permitiré un trío, eso sí, no podrán cantar los tres en las mismas líneas y versos, siempre deben cantar dos. Así que pónganse de acuerdo y el miércoles ¡quiero ver esas presentaciones!, pueden retirarse chicos"- Mr. Shue tomó sus cosas y se retiró.

-"¿Te gustaría ser conmigo?"- Tina le pidió amablemente a Blaine.

-"Por supuesto, puedes elegir la canción si quieres"- le dijo Blaine tratando de parecer alegre.

-"Excelente, tengo una en mente, le diré a Sam que se nos una, ya que se quedará solo sin Britt"- Tina le sonrío alegremente, pensando que eso haría que su amigo se sintiera mejor, "seremos como el trío que era Santana, Britt y Quinn, bueno no soy tan sexy como ellas y ustedes no son mujeres sexys pero creo que se entiende ¿no?"- trató de bromear Tina, pero Blaine solo respondió con una mirada profunda y una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-"¿Dijiste a Sam?, digo es que escuche mal esa parte"- Blaine recién había entendido que tendría que ensayar con su amigo, y además que Tina sentiría toda la tensión mientras cantaban los tres juntos, la incomodidad sería notoria.

-"Es tu amigo, de hecho me extraña que no me rechaces por él, hahaha"- Tina lo miró, volteo su mirada y dijo- "¡Sam! Ven, ven".

Sam se paró extrañado, miró a Blaine, su mirada estaba llena de temor, pensaba que quizás su amigo le contó a Tina, no podría ser posible como puede hacer algo así.

-"Queríamos proponerte hacer de trío para la lección de Mr. Shue, podríamos canta _You're my best friend _de Queen, a Blaine le encanta Queen, di que sí"- Tina lo miro con ojitos de cachorro, bueno de cachorro asiático lo que la hacía más enternecedora.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- esbozó una sonrisa, Blaine por su parte quedó impresionado, y Tina en cambio aplaudía alegremente.

-"Entonces nos juntamos el domingo, mañana no puedo iré al doctor, bueno nos vemos chicos"- Tina salió del salón de las primera, los demás aún hacían sus equipos.

-"Ehh chicos Blaine, Tina y yo haremos el trío así que lo lamento por los que también querían"- avisó Sam, a lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Blaine se levantó de la silla, ordenó sus cuadernos y los guardó en su bolso, miró a Sam, este le devolvió la mirada de manera triste, se sentía mal por alejarse de su amigo, ambos se sentían mal, y se fue, Sam tenía muchas ganas de hablarle, decirle que lo sentía, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. Tomó sus cosas y también partió, pero tomó otro camino para no toparse con Blaine.

Ryder tomó sus cosas, ya vería mas adelante con quién haría el dueto, Jake sería con Marley seguramente y finalmente terminaría el con Unique, y aún no se sentía preparado, así que prefirió esperar a que se dieran las cosas solas.

-"¡Hey Ryder!" – Jake se asomó por la puerta del salón antes que Ryder girara por el pasillo.

-"Amigo, es que, quería saber si quisieras hacer el dueto conmigo"- le preguntó el moreno.

-"¿Contigo?, si, o sea, está bien, pero ¿y Marley?, pensé que serías con ella"- Ryder estaba algo confundido, no se esperaba esto.

-"Es que Marley me dijo que sería un poco injusto cantar conmigo, ya que somos más que amigos, así que prefirió ser con Unique, y bueno tu eres mi mejor amigo y el tema es duetos y amistad, solo uní las ideas, entonces ¿estás seguro?" – Jake esperaba el sí de su amigo muy ansioso.

-"Pero claro, si podemos cantar algo juntos, espero que ganemos y no lo estropees con tu voz de mono hahaha" – al fin volvían aquellas bromas que siempre se hicieron.

-"Bueno espero que tu llanto no opaque la canción, hahaha, luego vemos el ensayo, adiós"- dijo Jake mientras se dirigía al salón a buscar sus cosas.

Blaine despertó por el sonido del teléfono, _"uhmm, ¿olvidé sacar la alarma?"_ pensó somnoliento, era sábado y no debía levantarse temprano, como un reflejo estiró la mano y apretó cualquier parte del celular para que dejara de sonar, y cuando lo hizo, volvió a meter su cara entre las almohadas.

-"_Alo?, aloooo?"_- se escuchaba desde el teléfono. Blaine se levantó y miró la pantalla, era Sam, lo había llamado, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, sentía que se le salía del pecho, _"¿porque me llamaría a esta hora? ¿Habrá pasado algo?",_ se preguntaba mientras trataba de decir algo.

-"Si, si, hola, lo siento estaba dormido"- su voz sonaba nerviosísima. Sam lo notó.

_-"Oye, bueno sé que arruiné todo, el alcohol y todo eso, bueno no pretendo arreglar las cosas por teléfono, pero quería decirte que podríamos juntarnos para dividir los versos de la canción y eso, para alivianarle el trabajo a Tina"-_ comentó Sam, a través del celular.

-"Si me parece bien, emmm ¿pero dónde?", preguntó Blaine, un poco confundido por la actitud de Sam.

-"Ah, esto, haha, esperaba que me invitaras a tu casa, tu sabes, la mía es un poco pequeña"- Blaine sonrió por lo bobo que sonaba su amigo a veces.

-"Está bien, puedes venir en la tarde"- Dijo Blaine, tras el "Ok" de Sam ambos colgaron el celular.

Y así pasó el tiempo, la mamá de Blaine salió con sus amigas, mientras que su papá estaba en la oficina, solo tenía libre los sábados. Pensó en llamar a Tina para ensayar pero recordó que tenía doctor, así que estaría solo, con Sam, en su casa, con toda la tensión de no saber qué decir. Sonó el timbre y Blaine bajó de su habitación a abrir la puerta.

-"Ehm hola Sam, pasa, pasa"- Blaine le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara. "Puedes subir a mi habitación, ¿quieres que te lleve algo de beber?" – le preguntó amable e incómodamente.

-"Está bien, caminar hasta acá me dio sed"- dijo Sam.

Sam subió la escalera como muchas veces lo había hecho antes, mientras que Blaine se dirigió a la cocina en busca de jugo para Sam. Cuando lo tenía preparado subió y se encontró a Sam sentado en su cama, mirando el techo, esperando, con su tonta bella cara.

-"Aquí tienes el jugo de frambuesa, el que más te gusta"- Blaine le sonrió, Sam sintió un indetectable rubor en su rostro, como es que sabía su sabor favorito.

-"Blaine, bueno amigo, perdóname, ¿sabes? Ha sido horrible, he sido un completo idiota, no sé porque he hecho lo que hice, me he comportado como un niñito consentido y nunca debí alejarme de ti por nada, eres mi mejor amigo y no permitiré que nos separemos, quiero ser tu amigo hasta viejos, y no desperdiciar la mitad de año que nos queda enojados, perdóname por favor."- los ojos de Sam estaban enrojecidos, tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería verse como una nena.

-"Sammy, sabes que te perdonaré siempre, fueron cosas de alcohol, nunca le diré a nadie, y Ryder tampoco así que no debes tener miedo ni estar asustado, siempre estaré para ti, perdóname a mí por ser tan bobo y no evitar que pasaran las cosas"- Blaine miró a Sam, su rostro lucía más bello que nunca, una piel perfecta, unos ojos que transmitían todos los sentimientos de aquel hombre rudo que tenía en frente.

-"No son cosas de alcohol Blaine, la arruiné por mi idiotez…" – Sam bajo la mirada, una mirada de vergüenza, por su actuar. Blaine se sentó al lado de él, y puso su mano en su hombro.

-"Sam, tranquilo, las cosas ya pasaron, ahora seguiremos siendo amigos de siempre, vamos levántate y veamos los versos de la canción"- Blaine se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio, en donde encendió el computador y puso la canción en youtube para escucharla. Sam le siguió y se colocó detrás de él, un poco más tranquilo.

-"Que te parece si cantas con Tina esta parte"- Blaine giró su silla hacia Sam que estaba atrás. Unas manos tibias, grandes se posaron en sus mejillas, los dedos le rodeaban la oreja, y unos labios grandes, húmedos, se posaban sobre los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron, y sus pupilas se dilataron. Era una gran sorpresa, ver los ojos cerrados de Sam al frente de los suyos, unos ojos cerrados llenos de pasión.

Blaine empujó a Sam el cual cayó en la cama sentado.

-"Sam, Sam… que estabas haciendo, creí que habíamos arreglado, no, no entiendo amigo"- Blaine estaba consternado.

-"Blaine…" decía enrojecido el chico, "cuando dije que no eran cosas del alcohol, me refería a que no estaba enojado por las cosas que hice por haber bebido más, si no que estuve distante de ti por mí, no es el alcohol, soy yo." –Dijo Sam mientras se paraba, se acercó a Blaine y lo volvió a besar, apasionadamente, esta vez Blaine se entregó a la merced de Sam, la lengua de su amigo entró en su boca, rozaba la suya, era una batalla, sus labios se movían al compas del beso, las respiraciones se agitaban, y sentían el húmedo respirar sobre los labios de cada uno. Sam tenía los mejores labios que había probado, un sabor a frambuesa que le dejó el jugo que preparó, una textura suave, mejores que los de Kurt sin duda.

En cambio para Sam, los labios de Blaine eran inigualables, eran de hombre, del primero hombre que había besado y seguramente el único al que besará en su vida, esos labios cálidos, de los que salían las palabras más hermosas que escuchaba día a día.

-"Sam…" dijo Blaine mientras tenía la oportunidad de decir palabra alguna. "Sam, no quiero que nos distanciemos de nuevo, mejor detente"- Suspiró. Sam se separó de él y lo miró.

-"Blaine, ni yo me entiendo, mi cuerpo solo me pide el tuyo, yo no voy a alejarme de ti, no aún, yo no sé qué pasa con mi cuerpo, no lo entiendo, no lo entenderé y no lo quiero entender porque esto me gusta, y si tengo que pasar mi vida entera confundido no me importa, porque me gusta lo que estoy sintiendo ahora" – Sus ojos, esos ojos verdes expresaban pura sinceridad. Blaine no tenía palabras, bueno ya no tenía que temer. Se levantó de la silla, y sentó a Sam ahí.

-"Entonces, será mejor que guardes silencio, quizás podamos encontrar la causa de tu confusión"- Blaine se sentó sobre Sam, sintió ese bulto crecer sobre su trasero, definitivamente era excitante, pero bueno, Blaine no se sentía preparado para tener sexo con otro chico, tenía miedo de decírselo, además Sam estaba muy confundido, hacerle algo así sería confundirlo más. Tenía que ser maduro.

-"Blaine, no dejaré de besarte hasta que se oscurezca toda tu habitación" – Sam volvió a besar a su amigo, sus lenguas se unían en el intermedio del beso, el corazón de ambos estaba que se salía del pecho.

-"Sam, de verdad que me has dado una sorpresa, no te soltaré hasta que oscurezca…" – volvió a juntar los labios con su amigo… y como habían dicho, no los separaron hasta que oscureció…

**Bueno chicos, lo siento por la demora, eterna demora, soy el peor escritor, si no cumplo, lo siento… **

**Pero aquí está este capítulo más enfocado en Blam por hoy, no me alcanzó para pagarle más escenas a Ryder o Jake, hahaha.. espero que les guste y lo hayan disfrutado! Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	5. Duetos - Parte I

_NOTA: Este capítulo es paralelo al de Sam-Blaine anterior, es decir ocurre el mismo fin de semana luego de que Mr. Shue diera la tarea de duetos. Además acá comienza un pequeño arco importante que durará tres capítulos __ ¡disfruten!_

El fin de semana había ocurrido perfectamente para Ryder, no tenía pruebas, no tenía partidos de futbol pronto, solo la tarea del coro, simple, fácil y entretenida. Lamentablemente Ryder no lo recordaba, en su mente, esa mente de niño-adolescente, no había deberes. Se venía una semana limpia. Así que solo llegó a su casa y se echó a dormir.

**Capítulo 5: Duetos - Parte I**

Ryder despertó, era sábado, levanto su celular para mirar la hora, pero estaba descargado. Por la luminosidad de la habitación podría decir que eran las diez de la mañana, quizás más temprano. Bajó a la cocina y se preparó una taza de leche, miro por las habitaciones y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, su mamá y su papá ya se habían ido al trabajo.

Ryder había cambiado notablemente, sus complejos, se habían ido. Se había acercado mucho a Blaine el último tiempo, y este lo ayudó a superar la vergüenza de que alguien lo viera desnudo, o de ver a alguien desnudo. Pero más allá del desnudo físico, lo ayudó a desnudar sus pensamientos, a poder pensar con claridad y no confundirse, no imaginar más de lo que debe, ni pensar que todo es una insinuación sexual o algo por el estilo. Quizás se llame madurar, quizás solo sea dejar los pudores.

Subió a la ducha, aun somnoliento, cansado de tanto dormir, entró al baño y se sacó su polera, notó que su físico cada día estaba más marcado, sonrió coquetamente hacia el espejo. Le gustaba mirar el bulto que marcaba su bóxer apretado, _"la última vez que pensé en jugar contigo fue el día de la fiesta",_ pensó mientras pasaba su mano por aquel bulto que aumentaba de tamaño. Metió la mano y sintió como unos finos vellos le provocaban cosquillas en la punta de los dedos. Tocó su amigo y sintió como palpitaba, estaba como una piedra, ardía como un volcán, lentamente lo asomó por el borde del bóxer hasta que salió completamente, su miembro era de un tamaño adecuado al tamaño de Ryder, grande y grueso.

Ryder ser miró al espejo, "_No, es muy temprano…"_, sí, a Ryder le complicaba el horario, pero bueno cada quien sabe cuál es la mejor hora para jugar.

Y así fueron pasando las horas, se sentó en su sillón, y jugó en su consola, avanzó etapas, de vez en cuando tenía ganas de ir al baño y tocarse, pero debía ser fuerte. Comió solo, sus papás no llegaban, quizás llegarían más tarde, que extraño que demoren tanto, porque ya estaba oscureciendo y ni señales.

-"_Odio que no me avisen los días que llegaran más tarde…" _– pensaba Ryder. Hasta que un rayo de inteligencia divina tal vez hizo que su ampolleta se encendiera. Su celular se había descargado en la mañana, y no lo había puesto a cargar. "_Quizás cuantas llamadas me han dejado, me van a matar." –_ subió las escaleras corriendo para alcanzar su celular. Lo tomó y lo enchufó al cargador.

- "¡30 llamadas perdidas!" – Ryder sabe cómo es su madre cuando no contesta, se enfurece. Rápidamente la llamó.

-_Aló? Mamá?- _dijo con voz tímida y preparado para el reto.

-_Ryder! Me tenías preocupada, para que tienes celular si no contestas!-_le dijo alzando la voz.

-_Lo siento mamá, estaba descargado, ¿pasó algo?- _trató de desviar el tema para evitar el castigo.

-_Llegaremos a cenar, bueno está de más decirlo, cariño ¿puedes preparar la cena? –_dijo su mamá con voz dulce.

-_¡Porque!, ¡sabes que odio cocinar mamá!- _Trató de atenuar su voz, para evitar que su mamá recordara que no contesto y lo castigara, fue en vano…

-_O cocinas, o estarás castigado por no contestar… me voy te amo hijo-_ su voz fue la más dulce del mundo. Terrorífico.

Mientras dejaba el celular en su mueble de dormir, su corazón quizás se abría parado por un segundo, un estrepitoso golpe venía desde su puerta, alguien golpeaba fuertemente, ya casi estaba por oscurecer, y no eran golpes despacio, y no paraban. El miedo se apoderó de Ryder, bajó lentamente, y los golpes a la puerta no cesaban… Con temor se acercó al ojo de la puerta, miró y para su alivio era Jake, bueno quizás no era un alivio, su rostro, estaba enojado por algo. Rápidamente abrió la puerta para que los golpes cesaran, y sin darle tiempo de saludar Jake entró a la casa como si fuera de él.

-"Ahora quiero saber la verdad Ryder" – le dije un tanto molesto el moreno.

-" ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" – Ryder no comprendía de donde venía esta discusión.

-"Dime, me estás ¿evitando?, te hice algo?" – Jake también estaba confundido, pero molesto.

-"Jake de verdad no entiendo…" – Ryder tenía esa carita, esa cara de bobo que pone cuando está confundido.

-"Ryder, te he llamado desde ayer y hoy todo el día, te dejé mensajes en Facebook, no me respondes, que quieres que crea" – la voz de Jake sonaba más suave, estaba confundido.

-"Jake, lo siento es que no he revisado mi cuenta, y mi celular estaba apagado, de hecho casi me castigan por no contestarle a mi mama, pero ¿te pasó algo? Digo, porque me llamabas tanto…" – decía mientras fijaba la mirada en su amigo.

-"No amigo, es solo que, tenemos la tarea del coro ¿Recuerdas?, debemos ensayar y elegir la canción."

-"Mierda, lo olvidé, amigo lo siento pero no puedo ahora, debo hacer la cena antes que lleguen mis padres" – decía Ryder mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

En ese momento una idea retorcida se asomaba en la mente de Ryder, una manera de chantajear a su amigo.

-"¡Pero tengo una idea!, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a cocinar? Así termino más rápido y podemos ensayar"- Ryder miró a Jake con esos ojos convincentes para que el chico aceptara.

-"Si es una buena idea, pero sé que es porque no quieres cocinar Ryder, te conozco, hahaha" – le sonrió mientras golpeaba su hombro.

Ambos chicos se fueron a la cocina entre bromas, pensando en una canción. Tenían que ganar la tarea.

-"¡PASTA!" – dijo Jake entusiasmado.

-"Ahh, no conozco esa canción Jake" – le respondió tratando de recordar si alguna vez la había escuchado.

-"Imbécil, que les hagas pasta a tus papás, es mi especialidad, te puedo ayudar y te amarán de nuevo, a pesar de que seas el hijo más feo que exista" – decía Jake mientras contenía la risa.

-"Claro, pasta, así debiste lograr que tu mamá te quisiera, haciéndole pasta, seguro la primera la cocinaste mientras salías de la barriga de ella no?" – comenzó a reír, hasta que notó que fue demasiado cruel, bueno eso pensó, hasta que un golpe llegó a su rostro, no era la mano de Jake, era más suave, era harina…

-"Muerde el polvo Ryder, ese es el sabor de la derrota" – Jake se sacaba su chaqueta de cuero para tratar de moverse con mayor agilidad, la guerra estaba declarada, y era de comida.

- "Esto no se quedará así Puckerman"- Ryder tomó un vaso con agua y se lo lanzo a Jake, toda su polera quedó empapada, incluso los pantalones. Pero no terminó ahí tomó la harina y se la lanzo también, la harina y el agua se mezclaron dejando toda sucia la ropa de Jake. Este solo atinó a levantar la mirada, sorprendido y a la vez con una sonrisa.

-"Oh, Ryder, ¿porqué no abrazas a tu amigo?" – Jake rápidamente corrió hacia Ryder, lo atrapó mucho más fácil dentro de la cocina, ya que era estrecha, comenzó a abrazarlo tan fuerte, que los brazos de Ryder se llegaron a adormecer. El abrazo de Jake era demasiado cálido, todo su cuerpo rozando el de Ryder, todo húmedo…

Ryder logró soltarse, empujo a Jake al suelo, se tiró el también al suelo y rodó detrás de la mesa americana, escondiéndose del enemigo. Jake rápidamente se levanto, tomó la olla con agua que había sobre la mesa, se subió a la mesa y miró a Ryder sentado en el piso, apoyado a la mesa.

-"Te equivocaste de enemigo, amigo" – le sonreía Jake mientras miraba hacia abajo a Ryder. Ryder alzó la mirada y vio la olla que tenía su amigo.

-"No lo hagas Jake, me rindo…" – Suplicó el chico.

-"Demasiado tarde Lynn" – mientras decía esto, Jake volteaba la olla llena de agua, todo el pelo, la polera y el pantalón de Ryder quedaron empapados. El agua estaba demasiado fría. "Está bien, estamos a mano Ryder" – Jake le alzó la mano a Ryder, lo ayudó a levantarse, y dieron por terminada la guerra.

-"Eres un maldito Jake Puckerman, te juro que si la pasta no te queda buena te asesinaré, tomaré tus cuerdas vocales, se las implantaré al pianista y haré el dueto con el" – la voz de Ryder sonó tétrica, seguramente imitaba una película de terror o algo por el estilo. "Ven te prestaré ropa, debemos ordenar antes que lleguen mis padres" – le urgía apurarse a Ryder, la cocina era un desastre.

Rápidamente ambos chicos subieron las escaleras, directo a la habitación de Ryder, él abrió su closet y sacó una polera y un pantalón para su amigo, y lo mismo para él. Como sus pudores se habían ido no dudó en cambiarse de ropa ahí mismo.

Ryder se dirigió a su cajón de ropa interior, ya que la suya estaba completamente mojada, le dio la espalda a su amigo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Se sacó su polera dejando al aire sus grandes músculos, y luego bajó sus pantalones, estaba a punto de bajar su ropa interior cuando fue interrumpido.

-"Ehh Ryder" – dijo Jake con la voz algo avergonzada. Ryder si bien había superado sus pudores, la situación era igual de incómoda como para un chico normal. Ryder miró al chico, estaba sentado en la cama, solo con unos calzoncillos puestos, eran de color verde, atenuaban el hermoso color de su piel.

-"¿Pasa algo amigo?" – preguntó tratando de parecer casual.

-"Es que, mi ropa interior está con harina y agua también, y sé que es incómodo pero, me prestarías… tu sabes" – la cara de Jake se puso roja, Ryder nunca lo había visto así.

Jake alzó la mirada mientras su amigo caminaba al cajón de su ropa interior, rápidamente fue atrapado por el blanco color de los bóxer de Ryder, con el agua se traslucía el color de la piel del trasero de Ryder, cuando su amigo se dio vuelta pudo notar el color de unos vellos bajo la ropa interior, Jake no quería mirar, pero era lo único que usaba su amigo, y era lo único que destacaba más en el gran cuerpo de este. Rápidamente aparto la mirada, y recibió los calzoncillos de su amigo.

Ambos se dieron la espalda y se quitaron su ropa interior, confiando en que ninguno espiaría al otro. Y terminaron por vestirse en silencio.

Ambos bajaron rápidamente y ordenaron el desastre que habían dejado, se dispusieron a cocinar mientras comentaban las relaciones del coro, como iba la relación de Jake con Marley, y como cada día Ryder se llevaba mejor con Unique.

La noche comenzó a llegar, de pronto todo estaba oscuro, los chicos prendieron las luces y pusieron la mesa, sin embargo no habían ensayado, la guerra les quitó el tiempo, y ya era demasiado tarde.

_En otra parte de Ohio, Sam se dirigía a su casa, luego de haber probado el cielo, llevaba una sonrisa boba en su cara, y un bulto que no se bajaba en su pantalón, por su parte Blaine descansaba en su cama, pensando en que no se esperaba esto, pensando en él, su rubio. Pensando en que cumplieron lo que dijeron, se besaron hasta que anocheció._

La puerta se abrió de pronto, la mamá de Ryder y su papá llegaron a casa a cenar, Jake los saludó amablemente.

-"Espero que tengan una rica cena, pero será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos Ryder" – se despidió el moreno.

-"Pero Jake, tu ayudaste acá, porque no te quedas a cenar" – le ofreció la mamá de Ryder.

-"¿Lo dice en serio?" – dijo Jake, con una sonrisita.

-"Claro, quédate" – afirmó el papá de Ryder.

-"Esto… bueno, pero deberé avisar a mi casa, muchas gracias" – dijo amablemente Jake.

-"Espera tengo una idea mejor"- la voz de Ryder apareció de repente en la conversación- "Porque no te quedas a dormir, así podemos ensayar la canción del coro" – Ryder volvía a poner esos ojos enormes convincentes.

-"Creo que no me complicaría, solo tendría que avisar" – dijo feliz Jake.

La mamá de Jake le dio permiso, conocía a Ryder y sabía que sus papás cuidarían de él. Se habían visto en las reuniones de padres, así que no le causaba problemas.

La cena fue muy entretenida, Jake sacó a la familia de la rutina de hablar sobre el trabajo, los estudios y las cosas de siempre. La estancia en la mesa fue demasiado amena, después de mucho tiempo. Las risas predominaron, fue fantástico.

Cuando la cena terminó, los chicos decidieron que era hora de ir a elegir la canción y ensayar. Pero ambos estaban demasiado cansados, por la pequeña guerra que tuvieron. Ambos subieron a la habitación, Ryder encendió su PC para buscar alguna canción que podrían cantar, al otro día debían ensayar todo el día, eso fue lo que acordaron después de decidir que se acostarían a dormir.

-"Tengo la canción perfecta, bueno es una de mis favoritas" – a Ryder le brillaban los ojos de tan solo imaginar como la cantaría.

-"Y cual sería?" – preguntó escéptico Jake.

-"Que dices si hacemos _Viva la vida_ de Coldplay…" – dejó la idea al aire para ver si su amigo conectaba con él.

-"Me parece bien, me gusta y creo que nos saldrá genial" – Dijo Jake mientras una sonrisita se esbozaba en su rostro.

-"Genial, bueno pues, deberíamos dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que ensayar, si queremos ganar, ven te pasaré un pijama" – le decía Ryder mientras señalaba el armario.

-"No te preocupes, dormiré con tu polera y tus calzoncillos, si no te molesta claro, hace demasiada calor amigo" – decía Jake con cara inocente.

-"Claro que no me molesta, de hecho tienes razón yo te copiaré hahahah" – decía el dueño de casa.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, y al quedar solo en su ropa de dormir se metieron en la cama juntos, esta vez Ryder abrazó a Jake sin que este lograra pedírselo.

-"Soy tu Marley de reserva, recuerdas?" – le dijo a su mejor amigo.

-"Claro, de todas maneras te lo iba a pedir" – susurró Jake, mientras se sumía en su profundo sueño.

El cansancio en sus cuerpos, había sido demasiado, una pequeña pelea idiota, de niños pequeños, derribó sus energías, ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos, en un profundo sueño, como cuando pequeños. A las pocas horas de la noche, Ryder despertó, incómodo, le dolía el cuello, y no lo estaba dejando dormir relajadamente, abrió los ojos y vio la nuca de su mejor amigo, cerca de él. Puso más atención, y notó algo en su cuerpo, había despertado con una erección, su miembro había estado despierto mientras el dormía, y le estaba apretando el calzoncillo. Trató de bajar la erección pensando en otras cosas, pero no resultaba, bajó tu mano para tratar de posicionar su miembro en una posición mas cómoda, cuando por casualidad rozó la punta de este con el trasero de Jake, esto hizo que su erección reavivara mas, el trasero de Jake era muy grande, como de una chica, es por esto que a Ryder le había provocado esa sensación. Ahora su miembro estaba aun en una situación peor, pegado al trasero de su amigo, Ryder estaba en una completa incomodidad, su amigo podía despertar y sentirlo.

Suavemente se deslizó por la cama, levantándose lentamente para que su amigo no despertara, sin tratar de meter ruido se dirigió al baño de su pieza, para lavarse la cara y bajar la temperatura de su amiguito allá abajo.

Mirarse en el espejo en esa fachada, hizo que su erección no pudiera bajar, la única manera de deshacerse del problema era, jugando con él.

Ryder cerró los ojos, para poder fantasear con algo que de verdad lo motivara. Unas manos de una chica de revista comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo, lo estaban abrazando por detrás, tocaban su bóxer, y metían las manos dentro del, sentía como rozaban sus vellos, y como chocaban con el tronco de su miembro. Lentamente fue sacándose el bóxer, simulando que eran aquellas manos que lo tocaban, esas manos comenzaron a tomar su erecto miembro, cada vez agitaban más rápido, los suspiros salían por su boca, la excitación lo estaba llevando al límite.

Esas manos estaban haciendo maravilla, esa chica de revista estaba logrando sacarse esa sensación de calentura en su cuerpo, hasta que… esas manos comenzaron a cambiar de tono. A un tono más oscuro, a un grosor mayor, como de un hombre. La imaginación de Ryder volaba a libre albedrío, y podía hacer lo que quisiera, el no podía controlar su mente. Estiro su cuello y sintió como Jake respiraba por detrás de su oreja, sentía como Jake mordía su oreja, sentía como Jake lo estaba masturbando…

Ryder notó que no era normal lo que estaba sucediendo, trató de parar, no podía fantasear con su mejor amigo, pero ya era tarde, su mente no iba a dejarlo, su excitación era tal que no podía soltar su pene, no podía dejar de imaginar que era su amigo quien lo tocaba. Aquel amigo al que le rozó las nalgas hace unos instantes.

"_Qué más da, de mi mente no saldrá", _pensó tratado de auto-comprenderse, al final no le haría daño a nadie.

Las manos de Jake cada vez se movían más fuertes, los besos que le dejaba en el cuello cada vez eran más marcados, mas húmedos, más cálidos, más… perfectos?

"_Mmm..", _un suspiro salió por sus labios, un suspiro que se escuchó fuera de su mente. Este era real no de su imaginación.

"_Jake… mmm.. Jake" _su mente comenzaba a gesticular palabras al unísono momento en que el falso Jake le besaba la oreja.

"_Jake…."_

_-_"Ry…. Ryder?", esta vez era el verdadero Jake, no era una fantasía, estaba en la puerta del baño, con la mirada somnolienta, había atrapado a su amigo, con las manos en la masa. Literalmente.

**Bueno chicos, acá esta el nuevo capítulo. **

**No hay mucho que decir, solo que será un arco pequeño de 3 capítulos, una pequeña saga…**

**Espero que les guste! **


	6. Duetos - Parte ll

Rápidamente Ryder se subió el bóxer, pero era imposible ocultar la erección que tenía hace segundos atrás entre sus manos. Su rostro estaba de un rojo vivo. Sus manos sudadas, a causa del nerviosismo. Jake lo descubrió fantaseando con él, imaginando que él lo masturbaba. Como podría responder a eso, si era todo demasiado obvio.

**Capitulo 6: Duetos – Parte ll**

-"Ryder?" – los ojos de Jake parecían huevos fritos de tan abiertos que estaban.

-"Amigo, yo… puedo explicarte, es que…" – Ryder no sabía que decir en realidad, su cerebro estaba en blanco.

-"Tranquilo amigo, entiendo, es normal que llames a tu amigo para masturbarse juntos" – del rostro de Jake salía una cálida sonrisa.

-"Ah?, esto… ehh, claro sí, eso era…" – Ryder solo le siguió la corriente. "¿_De verdad no notó que estaba fantaseando con él?, no puede saberlo, que hago!" _– la cabeza de Ryder se volvió un lío.

-"¿Quieres que me una?, yo también llevo tiempo sin "ayudarme""- dijo juguetonamente Jake.

-"Prefiero que no amigo, vamos a dormir" – Ryder pasó por el lado de Jake y se dirigió a su habitación. Jake lo siguió.

-"Ryder, esto es muy normal, somos adolescentes, tenemos necesidades, no pienses que es extraño o que la gente te juzgará" – Jake parecía muy comprensivo.

-"Jake, como sabes algo así, esto no es normal" – la voz de Ryder sonaba distinta.

-"Amigo te contaré una historia, tu eres mi mejor amigo, es una historia mía…" – le contestó Jake.

-"Está bien, te escucharé" – dijo Ryder.

-"Mira, el año pasado cuando iba en mi otra escuela tenía un mejor amigo, con el cual ya no hablamos. La cosa es que, ambos habíamos perdido nuestra virginidad ese año, bueno coqueteábamos con muchas chicas, pero tú sabes que no todas se van a la cama contigo solo al conocerte, así que no creas que por ser un mujeriego he tenido sexo con muchas chicas. Y bueno cuando escaseaba el sexo necesitábamos quitarnos la calentura, y bueno… _jugábamos_ o así le decíamos, entre nosotros, solo para quitarnos las ganas. Es por eso que yo no lo encuentro raro. Además busqué en internet y mucha gente lo hace, así que debe ser normal supongo. No te estreses, es solo diversión" – argumentaba Jake muy confiado.

-"Lo dices ¿en serio?, ¿se besaban y esas cosas?" – preguntó con mucha curiosidad Ryder.

-"No besos no, los besos involucran sentimientos, y a mí no me gustan los hombres, solo son juegos para dejar la calentura de lado, vamos más de alguna vez debiste al menos masturbarte con un amigo" – explicaba Jake.

-"La verdad es que no, y eres el primero que me ve haciendo algo así" – Ryder se puso rojo – "pero tienes tu punto, y en parte creo que tienes razón".

-"Ves, además no quiero presionar a Marley para tener relaciones, de verdad la amo, y tu eres mi Marley de reserva, así que deberíamos masturbarnos como amigos ¿o no?" – decía un tanto tímido Jake, era incomodo proponer ese tipo de cosas.

-"No lo sé amigo, no me siento cómodo haciendo cosas así" – dijo Ryder.

Jake se sentó al lado de Ryder, lo miró y notó el rubor en su rostro. Estiró la mano, y apagó la luz que emanaba de la lámpara al lado de la cama, el corazón de Ryder estaba acelerado a un millón. La mano de Jake se posó en su pecho, era cálida, era grande y varonil. Lentamente comenzó a bajar, rozando cada músculo del abdomen tonificado de Ryder, la mano de Jake llegó donde este quería, a la ropa interior de Ryder, estaba duro, estaba caliente, y muy deseoso de salir.

Ryder tomó la mano de Jake, la apartó y la sostuvo fuerte. "No, basta…" dijo. "Ryder…" susurró Jake cerca de su oído, solo bastó ese susurro para que Ryder dejara de impedir que su amigo lo tocara, solo un susurro bastó para soltar la mano de su amigo.

Nuevamente la mano de Jake comenzó a bajar, acariciaba la ropa interior de Ryder, mientras este se mordía un labio para evitar que algún gemido saliera involuntariamente. Estaba muy excitado, pero no quería que se le notara demasiado, bueno era casi imposible de esconder, pero no quería que su amigo pensara que le encantaba eso, aunque así fuera.

Jake empujó el torso de Ryder hacia atrás, haciendo que quedara acostado sobre la cama, se giró rápidamente y quedó sentado sobre las piernas de Ryder. La luz de la luna que entraba por las cortinas permitía a Ryder notar la silueta de su amigo, sentado sobre sus rodillas. Jake se quitó la polera, ahora el calor no quedaba atrapado en su ropa, si no que se liberaba libremente por la habitación. Puso ambas manos sobre el bóxer de Ryder, este no pudo, aunque lo intento, no pudo retener un pequeñísimo gemido, incluso quizás ni Jake lo escuchó. Suavemente Jake bajó el bóxer de Ryder, saliendo disparado el miembro de Ryder, por lo duro que estaba. Los suaves dedos de Jake se fueron posando uno a uno sobre el miembro de Ryder, estaban fríos, el intercambio de temperaturas entre su pene caliente y esos dedos fríos hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Ryder, un escalofrío delicioso.

La mano de Jake comenzó a agitarse, alrededor del miembro de Ryder, subiendo y bajando, comenzó lento pero aumento la velocidad poco a poco. El corazón de Ryder latía demasiado fuerte, le gustaba mucho lo que hacía su amigo, pero deseaba mucho más que su amigo solo se sentará unos centímetros más adelante, sobre su pene, definitivamente esta vez estaba pensando claro, no era una fantasía, era real, y eso es lo que quería.

La mano izquierda de Jake comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de Ryder llegando a su pecho, el corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte, ya no podía contenerse, y Jake parecía disfrutarlo. Siguió subiendo, hasta llegar a los hombros gruesos de Ryder, y luego suavemente deslizó su mano siguiendo el camino que formaba la extremidad de Ryder, al llegar a su muñeca la tomó y la jaló, lo que hizo que Ryder se sentara sobre la cama.

-"Si quieres tú también puedes ayudar" – le susurró Jake mientras se acercaba a su oído, y ponía la mano de Ryder sobre su bóxer.

El corazón de Ryder habrá sufrido cien infartos, por lo altamente fuerte que latió en ese segundo. Estaba tocando el bóxer de su amigo, era la primera vez que tocaba otro miembro que no fuera el suyo, en teoría estaba perdiendo un tipo de virginidad, y no lo había visto venir.

Sus bóxer eran suaves, apretados, Ryder se incorporó con confianza, quería aprovechar la oportunidad, y no decir después _"que hubiese pasado si…"_ así que comenzó a rozar con la punta de los dedos, nunca habría imaginado que estaría haciendo eso, pero había un pequeño pensamiento que resonaba en el fondo de su mente, que no le molestaba, pero que lo estaba confundiendo…. Un "¿porqué me gusta lo que hago?" se mantenía constante en lo profundo de su mente.

Daba igual, se dejaría llevar, estaba cansado de hacerle caso a la razón, esta vez obedecería a su cuerpo. Su mano comenzó a sobar la entrepierna de Jake, mientras que el moreno seguía masturbándolo, lentamente Ryder movió su mano hacia la cadera de Jake, y puso la otra mano sobre el otro costado de Jake, suavemente comenzó a acariciar las nalgas de Jake, al parecer a este no le pareció muy bien, ya que intentaba sacar las manos de Ryder con un movimiento de cintura. A Ryder no le importó, siguió acariciando ese enorme trasero, carnoso, redondito. En un momento Jake se paró de las piernas de Ryder, tomó el bóxer de Ryder y comenzó a bajarlos hasta sacarlos, cuando estaba por volver a sentarse en las rodillas de Ryder, este mismo lo detuvo con la mano, tomó su bóxer y los dejó caer al suelo, luego Jake se sentó en las rodillas de Ryder.

Los vellos de la parte personal de Jake hicieron contacto con los vellos de las piernas de Ryder, lo que hizo que una onda de placer recorriera el cuerpo de ambos, Jake retomó el trabajo manual sobre la entrepierna de Ryder, mientras que Ryder tomó el miembro de Jake con fuerza y comenzó a agitarlo, el cuerpo de Jake se estremeció, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Ryder lo hacía demasiado bien.

Ambos se masturbaban mutuamente al unísono, ambas manos subían y bajaban al mismo tiempo, sus respiraciones acompasadas, y sus latidos, hacían sentir que la habitación estaba llena de ruido, aunque el silencio reinaba ahí dentro. Ninguno emitía palabra ni sonido alguno.

La respiración de Jake cada vez se agitaba más, casi pasando el ritmo de la de Ryder.

Ryder alejó sus manos del miembro del moreno, y volvió a rodear su cintura, mientras que Jake continuaba masturbando a su mejor amigo, la luz de la luna que entraba enmarcaba la escena de una manera hermosa y erótica.

Un movimiento brusco fue todo lo que siguió después, Ryder aplicó una fuerza enorme, atrayendo a Jake desde la cintura hacia su cuerpo. La sensación de cómo sus vellos se rozaban con los suyos, de cómo su pecho topaba con el suyo, de cómo de pronto cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro en su propia cara, hizo que la excitación en el ambiente aumentara.

Ambos miembros habían chocado, Jake rápidamente encorvó su cuerpo para alejar su rostro del de Ryder y evitar un incómodo improvisto. El moreno trató de alejarse un tanto de su amigo, pero la fuerza que este ponía sobre su cintura hacía que no pudiera alejarse. El roce de ambos miembros los estaba volviendo locos. Sus pechos estaban demasiado agitados, la respiración, el corazón los estaba matando.

Ryder sacó una mano de la cintura de su amigo y tomó ambos miembros, comenzó a masturbarlos juntos, uno pegado al otro, era una sensación maravillosa, ambos soltaron un gemido, y ambos escucharon el del otro, en la oscuridad sus rostros de enrojecieron y agradecieron el que no se pudieran ver las caras.

Jake puso sus dos manos alrededor de la mano de Ryder, y comenzó a masturbarse junto con él, cada vez que bajaban sus manos, un gemido salía expulsado de sus bocas, y ya no podían controlarlo ni reprimirlo, como si se controlara por sí solo.

Luego de un tiempo moviéndose juntos, Ryder sacó sus manos, estaba bastante decidido a seguir tomando la iniciativa y no le daría el pase a Jake. Volvió a tomar la cintura de su amigo, esta vez trataba de levantarlo, pujando con sus manos hacia arriba. Quería sentar a su amigo sobre su pene, ya estaba demasiado excitado para evitarlo. Jake notó las intenciones de su amigo, y sacando una fuerza de quien sabe donde tomó ambas manos de su amigo realizó un giro brusco en el que Ryder terminó sentado sobre Jake, sin separar los miembros de ambos.

La masturbación continuó, hasta que Ryder puso la mano sobre el hombro de Jake y comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás. De esta manera Jake terminó acostado en la cama y Ryder sentado muy cerca de su entrepierna.

Ryder se levantó sobre sus rodillas, acomodó el miembro de su amigo, y lo puso a lo largo entre sus nalgas, sin dejarlo entrar, solo se sentó sobre él a lo largo, el gemido que soltó Jake fue fenomenal, hizo que Ryder se sintiera más confiado a hacer lo que seguía haciendo.

"Ry…mmm… Ryder creo que no deberías hacer eso" – dijo como pudo el moreno.

Pero su amigo no hizo caso de lo que decía, comenzó a realizar unos movimientos pélvicos, de atrás hacia adelante. Estaba masturbando a su amigo con sus nalgas, nunca creyó que llegaría a hacer algo así. Jake tomó el miembro de Ryder y lo apretó con fuerza y comenzó a jalarlo, tratando de resistir lo caliente que estaba en ese momento. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con un amigo, solo se masturbaban entre ellos, le había mentido un poco a Ryder solo para que este entrara en confianza, pero quizás fue demasiado lejos. De todos modos ya no podía parar.

Ryder se movía cada vez más fuerte, y apretaba cada vez más su cuerpo contra Jake, la aceleración de este aumento mucho, su cuerpo comenzó a acalambrarse, sus manos se apretaron más alrededor del pene de su amigo, y no pudo evitar morderse el labio, de pronto una corriente vino desde sus pies, hasta su cintura, un largo chorro blanco salió de su miembro, directo al trasero y los testículos de su mejor amigo. Su cuerpo se sentía tan relajado, se había corrido encima de su amigo, como nunca pensó que lo podría hacer.

Ryder sintió el líquido caliente alrededor de sus nalgas y sobre sus testículos, esto lo impulsó a seguir moviéndose más rápido, para sacar todo ese líquido del cuerpo de su amigo, mientras se movía también hacía que Jake lo masturbara más rápido.

Ahora era su turno, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y un calambre vino desde los pies hasta su rostro, no pudo contener ese gemido que venía desde lo profunde de su garganta cuando el líquido blanco salió disparado al pecho de su amigo, un líquido caliente como la temperatura que ambos tenían.

Había sido la mejor corrida en sus vidas, sus corazones estaban ardiendo, y sus pechos saltaban de lo profundo de su respiración. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, Ryder no quería que se volviera un momento incómodo.

Jake se levantó, quedando sentado en la cama, con Ryder sobre él, sus miembros comenzaban a encogerse, dejando un rastro blanco en donde se posaban. Jake puso las manos en la cintura de Ryder haciendo un gesto para que se levantara y se fueran a limpiar, pero la respiración de Jake era tan ardiente. Ryder puso una mano sobre el hombro de este para poder levantarse, pero no pudo, y su boca rápidamente se posó sobre la de su amigo, era algo que le nació del corazón, lo besó, puso una mano alrededor de la nuca de Jake para no dejarlo ir, y comenzó a mover sus labios tratando de meter su lengua, pero la boca de Jake no se abrió. Cuando se separó de él, en la oscuridad trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero solo escucho.

-"Ryder… que hiciste" – dijo Jake con una voz tierna, y confundida.

-"Jake, lo-lo siento es-es que no…" – Ryder no tenía escusas, lo había hecho.

-"Ry, yo no beso hombres, lo lamento, pero yo solo amo a las chicas, no creo que puedas entenderlo" – dijo Jake con una voz triste, no quería romperle el corazón a su amigo.

-"Jake, perdona… es solo que" – trató de decir Ryder, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-"Ryder, prefiero que vayamos a dormir" – dijo Jake, y fue la última frase que se escuchó en la habitación. Ambos se acostaron en silencio.

**Bueno chicos, mil perdones por ser tan impuntual, de verdad lo lamento.**

**Espero que disfruten esta historia, bueno estos 3 capítulos serán solo Jyder :/ lo siento por los Blam-fans pero ya volverán!**

**Espero que dejen sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Quiero pedirles disculpa, porque en un par de semanas quizás no suba capítulos, es que me someteré a una operación y no tendré tiempo de escribir, de hecho estas semanas he estado realizando el papeleo y no tuve tiempo para escribir mucho, por eso este capítulo es más corto!**

**Un saludo nos vemos pronto!**


	7. Duetos - Parte lll

La noche pasó de largo, a la mañana siguiente Ryder despertó, pero ya no estaba acompañado en su cama, Jake se había ido.

**Duetos – Parte lll**

Durante todo el fin de semana, nada supo de su amigo, tenía mucha vergüenza para hablarle, dejó todas sus cuentas conectadas por si Jake le hablaba, lo veía a él conectado, y no aguantaba el momento para que le hablara y pudieran solucionar todo. Ansiaba ese momento, se tiró en su cama todo el día esperando el sonido de alguna notificación, pero nada, su día se fue con su espera.

El día lunes llegó, tenía que ir a clases, aunque no quisiera, así que se levantó y sacó ganas de donde pudo encontrar. Cuando llegó al salón Ryder vio a Jake sentado al fondo en clase de historia, abrazado a Marley, se estaban besando porque el profesor no había llegado, Jake no lo vio llegar, así que Ryder solo se sentó, adelante, esperando no ser notado por nadie, no ser notado con su cara enrojecida y su corazón palpitante, no sabía que podría decir.

Trató de evitar a todos, recordó el tiempo en que los evitaba para no hablar sobre Unique, era algo similar, sentía vergüenza, de lo que hizo, _"¿por qué?" _era lo único que giraba en su cabeza, porque hizo eso, porque le hizo eso a Marley, mucha presión, no quería pensar, solo quería perdón, pero sentía que nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Ryder la estaba pasando mal, de nuevo.

Ya tocaba gimnasia, como no tenía ánimos, Ryder se tomó su tiempo en llegar, le daba igual si la entrenadora lo castigaba, qué más daba, no tenía ganas de apurarse, además Jake estaba con él y tenía vergüenza. Mucha.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio, vio que estaban haciendo abdominales, se acercó a la entrenadora rápidamente para evitar que le gritara a medio camino.

-"Lo siento entrenadora, me tardé, me duele el estómago y estaba en el baño, no me siento muy bien" – una escusa fácil, pensó.

-"Será mejor que no hagas gimnasia hoy, Lynn, será clase de abdomen y si te duele es mejor que te la saltes, ve a las duchas y luego anda a enfermería" – le dijo la entrenadora, extrañamente muy amable.

Ryder le hizo caso, mientras caminaba hacia las duchas miró por el rabillo del ojo a Jake, haciendo abdominales, el también le devolvió la mirada, pero Ryder la corrió rápidamente, y avanzó más rápido para que Jake no pudiera notar que estaba rojo.

Cuando llegó a los camarines, se sintió tan vacío, no había querido pensar nada, pero ahora todos esos pensamientos reprimidos invadieron su mente. Qué dirán todos cuando sepan lo que hice, Marley me dejará de hablar, quizás hasta deba transferirme. Eran alguna de las cosas que pensaba mientras se sentaba en un banquillo.

Abrió su bolso, sacó su toalla y la dejo a su lado. Se sacó su polera, su ropa y se puso la toalla alrededor. Cuando se levantaba para ir a las duchas, su celular sonó en medio del silencio, lo sacó del bolso para revisarlo. Era un mensaje de Jake, lo había enviado recién, su corazón se agitó, no quería leerlo, tenía miedo. Pero debía dar la cara, bueno si a eso se le podía decir dar la cara. Se armó de valor, escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, hasta que su pulgar hizo contacto con la pantalla.

"_Será mejor que no hablemos en un buen tiempo, preferiría que no me mires, no te dejaré mal, yo tampoco quiero que se sepa lo que hicimos, si alguien pregunta solo nos peleamos por tu problema con Unique, aunque preferiría que disimularas que no estamos peleados, solo no me mires no me hables por un tiempo, necesito estar tranquilo y ahora solo te veo como una molestia." _

Ryder camino hacia la ducha y se quitó la toalla, un chorro de agua caliente cayó directo sobre su cabeza, sentía que sus tensiones se relajaban, mientras el agua se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

Temprano en la mañana, Tina, Sam y Blaine tenían tiempo de ensayar, ninguno tenía clases hasta después de una hora, y querían practicar su canción, bueno en realidad solo Tina. Durante todo el ensayo, Sam miraba coquetamente a Blaine, bueno lo sabía disimular, era un amo de las imitaciones así que solo fingió que imitaba a Brad Pitt en alguna película sensual. Tina ni lo notó, pero Blaine se sentía enormemente incomodado, pero le gustaba eso. El ensayo se tuvo que reducir cuando Tina recibió un mensaje de Sugar, alertándola de una reunión de emergencia del club "Muy joven para estar amargada".

Sam y Blaine se quedaron solos, y corazón de Blaine palpitaba fuerte, porque Sam era coqueto, muy coqueto, no conocía esa faceta de él. Le encantaba pero, cualquiera podría descubrirlos.

Blaine comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, para irse al camarín a cambiar de ropa para ir a las cherioos, mientras que Sam lo miraba atentamente.

-"¿Qué?" – le preguntó el pelinegro al rubio con una voz dulzona.

-"Tu olor, tus movimientos, tu voz…" – dijo Sam, sin razón aparente.

-"Sam me pones nervioso, no quiero que alguien lo note, bonito…" – le dijo Blaine, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Tranquilo Warbler…" – Sam miró la puerta del salón, volvió a mirar a Blaine, y puso rápidamente sus labios sobre los de él – "… tengo todo controlado". Y dejó el salón con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras Blaine quedaba enrojecido, inmóvil en el salón. "Nos vemos luego de tu entrenamiento, amigo?" – preguntó tratando de parecer casual Sam.

-"Cl…claro" – respondió aún anonadado Blaine, con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

Blaine se pasó toda la práctica de las Cherioos pensando en Sam, ese besito que le dio. Ya al terminar la práctica se dirigió a las duchas, era el único hombre en el equipo, Sue había sacado a todos los otros hombres para que Blaine no se distrajera con traseros ajenos, o esa fue la escusa que le dio.

Entró a las duchas, y había una sonando, sabía que había gimnasia a esa hora así que solo pensó que habían chicos duchándose por la clase. Así que solo se dedicó a lo suyo. Estaba hablando con Tina por texto, mientras ponía su bolso y sus cosas en una banca.

De pronto entre el ruido que hacía el agua al caer al suelo, Blaine escuchó un suspiro, un suspiró de pena, se despidió de Tina, diciéndole que entraría a la ducha. Se puso su toalla en la cintura, al principio ignoró el suspiro, seguro era algún chico que la entrenadora sacó del equipo.

Cuando se acercó a la ducha escuchó un golpe. Se asomó entre el vapor producido por el agua y se encontró a Ryder en la ducha, golpeando la muralla con su puño, llorando debajo del agua. Se acercó lentamente para confirmar que era su amigo. Se puso en la ducha al lado de él, sin que lo notara.

-"Ryder ¿qué pasa?", preguntó con un tono de consuelo Blaine, por su parte Ryder pegó un susto, miró a Blaine, y corrió la mirada para que no lo viera llorar. "Está todo bien, puedes confiar en mi Ryder", continuó Blaine.

Ryder lo miró por un momento, mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, y dio un manotazo contra la muralla. Cerró la llave del agua, se puso su toalla alrededor de la cintura, y salió de la ducha hacia la banca, todo en silencio. Blaine sin saber que hacer lo siguió, debía estar ahí para su amigo.

Blaine miró a los ojos a Ryder mientras este estaba sentado, sin decir palabras, Ryder se paró y lo abrazó, soltó todo el llanto reprimido que tenía. Blaine lo apretó lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo. Luego de unos diez minutos de llorar, logró calmarse algo. Ambos se sentaron en la banca para conversar.

-"Ry, puedes confiar en mí, yo no revelaré tus problemas por allá o por acá, yo confío en ti, te conté mis cosas, tú también puedes hacerlo, es recíproco", le dijo el chico del gel.

Ryder lo miró con condescendencia, y decidió sincerarse con su amigo. Quería sacarse esos problemas de encima.

-"Está bien… Blaine, te diré… que me pasa" decía aun entre algunos pequeños sollozos. Blaine atentamente puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Ryder para demostrarle que estaba con él en ese momento.

-"Jake se enojó conmigo, ya no me quiere hablar más, ya no me considera su amigo, y yo arruiné todo", dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Dime que pasó, confía en mi" le repitió Blaine.

-"Blaine… no lo entiendo, yo no sé que hice, estuvo mal… el otro día en mi casa por error, por un estúpido impulso, por un tonto juego, besé a Jake, traté de meter mi lengua, y el simplemente se quedó ahí, quieto, frío, arruiné toda una amistad…", dijo mientras derramaba una última lágrima.

-"Se… ¿se besaron?, ¿de verdad?, no entiendo, por un juego…", decía el Warbler.

-"Algo así, Blaine… lo he pensado desde ese día, creo que me gusta Jake, es el primer hombre que me gusta y no entiendo porqué… y eso no está bien", Ryder sintió un alivio, hace días ese pensamiento lo aquejaba, al fin pudo aclararse, cuando las palabras salen de la boca de una persona es porque dejaron de revolverse en el pensamiento, al fin pudo decir lo que tanto lo confundía, sentía cosas por su mejor amigo. Y Blaine era el primero en enterarse.

Blaine lo abrazó, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. "Tranquilo Ryder, es normal, solo las cosas pasarán, ya verás que todo estará bien", le dijo el chico.

-"Blaine, debes prometerme aquí que esto será un secreto, no puede salir de este camarín, yo aun no sé si lo que siento es verdad, quizás son cosas de hormonas, tengo miedo y no quiero sufrir, por favor prométemelo" decía el chico acongojado.

-"Por supuesto amigo, te lo prometo, tu solo tienes que estar tranquilito, no llores más, ahora podremos contarnos todo, no habrá secretos, sabemos todo del otro, animo chico", Blaine decía todo con una voz tan comprensiva, que hacía que cualquiera se sintiera mejor.

Ambos chicos se pusieron sus trajes, ya tenían otras clases, y Blaine se vería con Sam, estaba ansioso, cuando iban saliendo de los camarines, venia entrando la clase de gimnasia a las duchas, por cosas de las casualidades, Ryder y Jake toparon miradas desde lejos, Jake pudo ver los ojos brillosos de Ryder, y rojizos, notó que había estado llorando, pero simplemente siguió caminando.

Los días fueron pasando, de a poco Ryder fue subiéndose solo el ánimo, aunque en el colegio solo hablaba con Blaine, no era lo mismo que hablar con su mejor amigo. Al parecer nadie había notado nada, ya que Jake pasaba su tiempo (todo el día) con Marley, algo normal en las parejas.

Era día del coro, había que presentar los duetos, por los que tanto habían trabajado los chicos. Lo típico como premio era una cena en Breadstix, pero esta vez Mr. Shue ofreció una tarjeta de crédito para comprarse ropa, extrañamente donada por Sugar, quien también concursaba, era extraño.

-"Bien chicos, es la competencia!, quien quiere partir!", dijo Mr. Shue.

Rápidamente Blaine, Sam y Tina se levantaron, su canción fue hermosa, Ryder notó la química que había entre Sam y Blaine, para todos solo era amistad, pero el ya sabía más, el sabia el secreto. Le siguió Marley y Unique cantando muy bien, sus duetos siempre captan la atención, lo Joe y Kitty fue bastante extraño, eran la pareja imperfectamente perfecta, y finalmente Sugar y Artie, la cual había mejorado enormemente con la ayuda de Mr. Shue. Era el turno de Jake y Ryder, pero no habían ensayado nada, y Ryder o sabia que debería decir o hacer, su corazón estaba fuerte, estaba nervioso por lo que pasaría. Cuando Mr. Shue los llamó a presentar su dueto, rápidamente Jake hablo.

-"Mr. Shue, no podremos participar, he estado con un refrío y como puede escuchar mi voz, no sirve", dijo Jake mientras le pegaba una mirada a Ryder para ver que decía.

-"Es verdad, ha estado enfermo toda la semana", dijo Marley apoyando a su novio.

-"Si Mr. Shue, nosotros no competiremos", dijo Ryder, mientras miraba a Jake, siguiéndole la corriente. De cierto modo se decepciono, fue triste. Desde atrás Blaine notó como Ryder ponía rostro de apenado. Ryder vio que Blaine lo miraba, "Sonríe" le dijo Blaine con los labios, y Ryder intentó mejorar su cara, para que nadie preguntara por nada.

Al final ganó el grupo de Blaine, pero de todas maneras Sugar decidió regalar tarjetas a todos, e invitar a todos a Breadstix, así que la victoria pasó desapercibida como siempre en estos concursos de Mr. Shue.

Luego de esa clase los chicos se dirigieron a sus casas, Ryder caminó solo, el mismo camino que hacía con su mejor amigo y Marley, ahora solo. Eso lo deprimía, al no tener con quien hablar, más pensamientos tristes invadían su mente. Solo llegó a su hogar a dormir, no quería nada más.

Y así llego el otro día, la semana pasaba rápido sin nada que hacer, ese día no vio a Jake, había faltado a la escuela, seguro se quedó haciendo cosas de "rudo" en las plazas o calles, no le dio más importancia solo paso por sus clases.

Blaine en cambio tenía clases con Tina, así que no alcanzaba ver a Ryder para pasar el rato con él, no quería dejarlo solo. Estaba en plena clase de matemáticas, cuando Becky entró en el salón diciéndole algo en el odio al profesor y entregándole un papel doblado.

-"Blaine, el director te quiere ver en la oficina, te mandó esta nota, puede ir"- dijo el profesor. Blaine miró asustado a Tina, quien le hizo una señal de que le contara por texto que pasaba cuando saliera de la oficina.

Blaine tomó el papel, y salió de la sala. Afuera de la sala Blaine abrió el papelito, solo decía "El conserje te necesita". Blaine no había entendido el mensaje del director, pero solo hizo caso.

Llegó al salón del conserje donde duerme las siestas, en vez de hacer el aseo. Entró y estaba todo oscuro, en su mente entró la idea de que podía estar pasando.

Unos labios se posaron en su boca, una mano rodeó su cintura, y la otra acarició su cabello. El olor era el del chico rubio, del chico guapo, Sam.

Luego de un apasionado beso, se distanciaron unos centímetros.

-"No sabes cuánto necesitaba besarte" – le dijo el rubio, ruborizado, pero por la oscuridad Blaine no lo pudo notar.

-"Yo también, es difícil Sam, no sabes como quisiera tenerte siempre a mi lado", le dijo apenado Blaine.

-"Blaine, es difícil, sé que me entiendes y por eso, te quiero cada vez más, solo disfrutemos este momento, antes que suene el timbre", Sam cerro con llave la puerta para que no los molestaran. Pegó su boca con la de Blaine, y rápidamente sus labios comenzaron a moverse, y las lenguas pasaban de boca en boca, Sam llevó a Blaine contra la pared, besándolo apasionadamente, Blaine se dejo caer lentamente en el suelo, quedando sentado, Sam bajó, se acurrucó a su lado, y siguieron con su sesión de besos, los besos más apasionado que Sam jamás había dado.

Antes de que sonara el timbre vigilaron que nadie anduviera en los pasillos, y salieron cada uno por su lado, directo a sus hogares, pero con el corazón lleno de pasión.

Jake había faltado a la escuela para pasar el día con Marley, la madre de ella no había notado que la chica no llegó a la escuela, cuando no la vio en el almuerzo solo pensó que había almorzado en el salón del coro.

Ambos chicos pasaron toda la mañana y la tarde juntos, vieron películas, series, comieron helados, comidas ricas, pizza, pasaron el día abrazados, para Marley fue perfecto. Poco a poco se acercaron, fueron besándose, a Marley le encantaba sentirse protegida por su hombre, en sus besos entregaba toda la pasión que una chica como ella podría entregar. Pero de a poco Jake trató de subir de tono, sus manos dejaron de apoyarse en su cintura, y cada vez subían más cerca de su sujetador. Marley corría las manos antes de que pudiera tocar algo que ella no quería. Jake se ubicó sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente, hasta que Marley se escabulló.

-"Jake… no, no es buena idea, sabes lo que pienso" – le dijo la chica, con algo de impotencia, y vergüenza. Quería darle eso especial a su hombre, pero tenía miedo. Pero no imaginó que Jake se lo tomaría tan a mal.

-"¿Sabes qué?, está bien, haz tus cosas de chica tranquila, yo me iré a casa" le dijo Jake algo molesto porque no pudo conseguir lo que quiso.

-"No, ¿sabes tú qué más?, me cansé Jake, yo tengo miedo, deberías entenderme, no quiero estar con alguien que no me comprende" el corazón de la chica estaba agitadísimo, siempre se dejaba pasar a llevar, solo había tenido una mala semana, y rebalsó su rabia con su novio.

-"¿No te respeto?, te he esperado Marley, he tratado de hacer las cosas bien, pero es lo que tú quieres siempre acá, permiso", Jake se retiró enojado, dando un portazo al salir, Marley solo quedó helada, parada en su puerta, había terminado con su chico, y él tenía razón, el la respetaba, solo había dicho las palabras equivocadas. Pasó el resto de la tarde en su pieza llorando.

Jake pasó todo el día en su casa, sus padres nuevamente habían salido de viaje, de hecho tenía una cena especial para llevar a Marley a dormir con él, solo que le habían entrado ganas de hacer cosas antes de llegar a la cena. Lo había arruinado todo, por no controlar sus impulsos. Cuando entró en su casa, tiró todo el "picnic" que había organizado en su sala de estar, se había conseguido incluso la típica canasta, para que Marley estuviera contenta de lo que él hacía por ella. Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje. En el refrigerador encontró una botella de vodka, la bebió entera, pasó dos horas bebiendo, tirado en su sillón, haciéndose el fuerte, mientras atardecía y su casa se oscurecía por dentro.

En un momento sonó el timbre, Jake estaba dormido en su sillón, la botella de vodka en el suelo, se había derramado un poco, tardó en reaccionar, no podía levantarse, todo le daba vueltas, se afirmó de la pared, respiró profundo, y espero unos segundos, a ver si el timbre sonaba de nuevo, el mareo se pasó un poco, solo veía borroso y en cámara lenta, por el alcohol. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió. Ahí estaba Ryder, frente a él, con las manos en los bolsillos, con la miraba baja, con el rostro triste.

-"Qu..Que haces acá"- dijo Jake como pudo modular.

-"Tú me mandaste un mensaje, para conversar… ¿estás bien?, hueles a alcohol, demasiado.", decía Ryder tratando de no entrometerse demasiado en la vida de su antiguo amigo.

Jake se acercó a Ryder, y lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Ryder, este pudo esquivarlo ya que Jake se movía lento, Jake perdió el equilibrio, de no ser porque Ryder lo alcanzó a agarrar hubiese caído al suelo.

-"Suéltame, de..jame… imbéc..il", decía Jake mientras que Ryder trataba de afirmarlo.

Ryder lo ignoró, no lo iba a soltar, entró con su amigo a la casa, escuchando los reclamos del chico ebrio, lo acostó en el sillón, volvió a cerrar la puerta. Ryder subió a buscar alguna manta para tapar a su amigo. Se encargó de abrigarlo bien, y se sentó en el otro sillón, encendió la televisión, y se quedó ahí, cuidando a su amigo. Al cabo de un par de horas, se quedó dormido.

Cerca de las 4 de la mañana, Jake despertó con muchas ganas de ir al baño, vio que la TV seguía encendida, rápidamente se levantó y corrió al baño. Aún tenía movimientos torpes, estaba mareado y no pensaba con mucha claridad, pero ya podía hablar normal. Luego de orinar, volvió al sillón para apagar la TV y subir a su habitación. Estaba buscando el control remoto, cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo, o antiguo amigo, estaba en el sillón, la luz de la televisión marcaba su rostro, estaba dormido profundamente, se había quedado acompañándolo toda la noche, quizás porque estaba ebrio, o porque sabía que a Jake le daba miedo pasar las noches solos.

Jake se acercó a Ryder, para despertarlo, para que pudiera volver a su casa tranquilo. En el momento que movió a Ryder, este despertó, algo asustado, pero se integró rápido a donde estaba, recordó que se quedó acompañando a Jake.

-"Uhm, Jake yo… ", trataba de decir el chico aun medio somnoliento.

-"Ryder está bien, gracias, puedes volver a tu casa tranquilo", le dijo el moreno.

-"Si claro que si, ehm me voy… permiso", dijo Ryder mientras se levantaba del sillón.

Cuando estuvo de pie, se dirigía a la puerta para irse, hasta que Jake puso su mano sobre su hombro, deteniendo su caminar.

Ryder se volteo para escuchar lo que Jake quería decirle, pero la habitación se mantuvo en silencio, Jake no decía nada, Ryder tampoco, más bien ninguno de los dos podía decir algo, Jake estaba besando a Ryder en los labios, ninguno de los dos podía hablar.

Ryder estaba impresionado, no se lo esperaba, pero sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, puso su mano en el pecho de Jake para tratar de separarlo, pero no quería separarlo, era el gran problema, así que su mano solo se quedó ahí, apoyada. Lentamente se dejó llevar, cerró sus ojos, y dejó que la lengua de Jake hiciese lo que quisiera hacer. Jake puso su mano alrededor de la nuca de Ryder, apretándolo fuerte para que no se fuera. Ryder solo estaba ahí, pero sentía que no estaba ahí al mismo tiempo, no quería despertar, era el mejor sueño que había tenido, no quería abrir sus ojos y ver que estaba aun sentado en el sillón, que Jake estaba acostado en el otro, y que la TV seguía encendida. Cuando Jake se separó de él, por un segundo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, era algo real, no lo estaba imaginando, estaba pasando, estaba contento, estaba ahí.

Jake volvió a los labios de Ryder, con más fuerza que antes, caminaron un poco, y Ryder en el sillón en el que estaba sentado antes de despertar. Jake lo miró desde arriba, apenas veía su silueta en la oscuridad, separó sus piernas, y se sentó sobre Ryder, volvió a presionar sus labios contra los de su amigo nuevamente, Ryder podía saborear el alcohol que había bebido Jake, la respiración de ambos estaba más agitada, incluso más de aquella vez que tuvieron esos pequeños juegos sexuales. Eran besos, apasionados, lo que Ryder más quería. Pero al parecer Jake quería más.

Poco a poco las manos de Jake fueron bajando por el pecho de Ryder, hasta que llegaron a su cinturón, Jake se acomodó y quedó sentado en las rodillas de Ryder, dando espacio entre ambos cuerpos. Desabrochó el cinturón de su amigo, y lo sacó lanzándolo lejos. Ryder puso sus manos en la cintura de Jake. Este volvió a besarlo, y a separarse una vez más.

Jake se puso de pié, saco sus zapatillas, y sacó las de Ryder también. Antes de que se volviera a sentar sobre él, Ryder se acercó a su amigo. Su cara quedó frente a su ombligo. Ryder comenzó a levantar la polera, mientras acariciaba los oblicuos de su bello amigo. Jake se quitó la polera y la dejo caer al suelo, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Ryder, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Ryder acercó su rostro al abdomen del moreno, y comenzó a besar cada uno de los músculos de su amigo. Jake trataba de aguantar las cosquillas, y la excitación que le estaba provocando, trató de volver a sentarse para poder alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero Ryder no se lo permitía.

Ryder trató de mirar a su amigo a los ojos, un par de brillosos ojos lo miraba desde arriba, Jake también podía ver el brillo de los ojos de Ryder. El corazón de Jake latía demasiado fuerte cuando Ryder comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Una vez que soltó el botón, Ryder comenzó a pasar su mano sobre el bulto que marcaba su amigo. Estaba duro, muy duro, más que antes, podía notarlo. Jake pensó en decirle que no, pero solo se dejó llevar, el alcohol lo puso más caliente de lo que ya estaba en la tarde. Así que rápidamente Jake se bajó sus jeans, quedando solo en calzoncillos. Ryder volvía a besar su abdomen, mientras pasaba su mano sobre el enorme bulto que ahora claramente se marcaba en los calzoncillos.

Durante el movimiento que realizaba Ryder sobre el calzoncillo de Jake, la punta del miembro de Jake hizo su aparición, no aguanto la presión dentro de la ropa interior. Por casualidad la mano de Ryder la rozó. Jake soltó un suspiro, al parecer había estado muy necesitado.

Ryder metió la mano dentro del calzoncillo, se encontró con el miembro de su amigo, más duro que nunca, más palpitante que nunca, estaba deseoso por salir por completo. Lo sacó con la mano, y la ropa interior de Jake cayó directo al suelo. Estando tan cerca de él, Ryder solo actuó por su instinto, y pasó suavemente su lengua por el tronco del miembro. El escalofrío que recorrió a Jake fue tan intenso, que le provocó más excitación que antes, que hizo que su corazón latiera más fuerte. Ryder continuó pasando su lengua, hasta que decidió meter todo el aparato dentro de su boca, por primera vez hacía algo así, no tenía el mejor sabor, era extraño, pero no iba a dejar de hacerlo. Suavemente la fue metiendo más adentro, hasta que tuvo una arcada, Jake se preocupó, pensó que le había hecho daño, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ryder ya había vuelto a meter el pene dentro de su boca. Jake empezó a respirar más fuerte, su respiración era agitada y excitada, pensó que sonaba como en esas películas porno que veía, le dio algo de vergüenza, pero le encantaba lo que Ryder le hacía. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos en los que Ryder no paraba de lamer y chupar, hasta que se alejó del aparato de su amigo.

Jake aprovechó ese momento para volver a sentarse. Cuando lo hizo, notó que el bulto de su amigo estaba durísimo. Le quitó la polera a Ryder, y comenzó a besar su pecho, su cuello, y volvió a su boca, quizás no era tan bueno haciéndole cosas a Ryder, no sabía cómo hacerlo con un chico, le seguía sin gustar los hombres, pero le encantaba lo que estaban haciendo, el alcohol puede inhibir los deseos más reprimidos de la mente humana.

Pasó su lengua sobre los pezones de Ryder, a este le produjeron bastante placer, Ryder besaba el cabello de Jake, mientras este lamía sus pezones. Jake apoyó su oreja sobre el pecho de Ryder, podía sentir la agitación de su corazón, su respiración profunda pero agitada, eso lo animaba a continuar.

Se bajó de su amigo, y se arrodilló en el suelo, tomó el borde de los pantalones y de la ropa interior de Ryder, y la tiró hacia abajo, dejando a su amigo completamente desnudo. Comenzó a besar sus rodillas, y de ahí fue subiendo, por el muslo, cada vez que subía con sus besos estimulaba partes más sensibles de Ryder, cuando llegó cerca de la entrepierna de Ryder, este paso su mano por el mentón de Jake, vio sus ojitos brillosos, y lo dejó continuar con su juego.

Jake tomó el miembro de su amigo con las manos, y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras tanto, pasaba su lengua por las bolas de Ryder, lamía todo lo que podía, como si fuera un plato que no quisiera terminar de comer. Luego de dejar las bolas de Ryder húmedas de tanto lamerlas, subió a su miembro, pasó la lengua suavemente por la cabeza del miembro de Ryder, este lanzó un suspiro ahogado que nunca había salido de él. Le había encantado eso, no quería que parara. Una presión vino en el miembro de Ryder, y un poco de líquido pre-seminal salió por la punta, Jake se encargó de dejar todo limpio, y metió todo el miembro en su boca, Ryder trató de reprimir mil gemidos que se venían por su garganta, debía aguantar. Al igual que Ryder, Jake pasó un buen rato mamando a Ryder, esperaba que no se corriera, aun quería seguir.

Jake se levantó, tomó sus pantalones, sacó un condón del bolsillo, que había llevado donde Marley por si acaso. Y se lo pasó a Ryder.

-"Ábrelo y ponlo" le susurró en el oído. Mientras se sentó sobre las rodillas de su amigo de nuevo.

Ryder se llevó el condón a la boca para romper en el envoltorio, mientras Jake lo masturbaba. Una vez que sacó el condón del envase, buscó entre la oscuridad el pene de Jake para ponérselo. Cuando lo encontró y lo apoyó en la punta del miembro, Jake le tomó las manos, y se lo quitó. Repentinamente comenzó a poner el condón en el miembro de Ryder. El chico había quedado impresionado, no entendía mucho, pero no quería hablar, no quería arruinar el momento.

Una vez que el condón por completo fue deslizado en el miembro de Ryder, Jake se levanto, y lentamente fue pasando el miembro por sus nalgas, de todas formas tenía miedo de lo que iba a hacer. Ryder afirmó su miembro para que Jake pudiera sentarse. Cuando la punta fue entrando, Jake soltó un gemido de dolor, y mientras se deslizaba hacia dentro de su cuerpo le dolía cada vez más, cada centímetro que entraba, era más dolor, y más gemidos. Había entrado toda, era una sensación rara dentro, aun no le producía placer, solo dolor, pero era un dolor delicioso. Ahora tenía que empezar a moverse, y era lo que más le atemorizaba. Jake se fue levantando de a poco, un ardor vino por dentro, y nuevamente un dolor, y volvió a bajar. Poco a poco dejó de parecerlo doloroso, poco a poco se fue adaptando. Ryder puso sus manos en la cintura de Jake, ayudándolo a moverse de diferentes maneras, desde abajo hacia arriba, y hacia adelante y atrás. Se sentía maravilloso, Ryder no paraba de gemir, y Jake cada vez gritaba, si gritaba más fuerte, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ryder, y lo abrazó, sus cabezas estaban una al lado de la otra, y los gemidos de Ryder hacían que Jake gimiera más y más fuerte. Jake volvió a besar a Ryder, mientras seguía moviendo su cintura, estimulando a su amigo. Ryder bajó su mano para darle placer también al miembro de su amigo, y comenzó a masturbarlo.

De un segundo a otro y sin darse cuenta, Ryder comenzó a hacer movimientos con su pelvis, haciendo que la penetración a Jake fuera más profunda y más excitante, el sonido de sus piernas golpeando las nalgas del moreno era lo que más fuerte sonaba en la habitación, ya que sus bocas estaban demasiado ocupadas besándose para hacer algún sonido.

Cada vez los movimientos de Ryder eran más potentes, más y más potentes, un escalofrío estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, ahí venía esa sensación, estaba a punto de acabar. Sus manos se adormecieron, lo que hicieron que estuvieran más apretadas, lo que llevó a apretar el miembro de Jake más fuerte. Sus piernas se fueron poniendo tensas, cerró sus labios, por casualidad mordió a su amigo, haciéndolo sangrar un poco, y un pequeño gemido con una respiración agitada acompañaron la expulsión del semen dentro del condón, los movimientos de su pelvis continuaron, Jake volvió a besar a su amigo, dejando un sabor a sangre en ambos. El interior de Jake era tan caliente y apretado que hicieron que todo el semen se deslizara por el condón hacia abajo, derramándose en las piernas de Ryder. Jake aun continuaba saltando sobre el pene de su amigo. Pronto la misma sensación que había tenido Ryder vino en Jake. Sus piernas se entumecieron, sus nalgas se tornaron rígidas, presionando más fuerte el miembro aun erecto de Ryder, Ryder comenzó a masturbar más fuerte a su amigo para que soltara todo. Jake separó sus labios de los de Ryder, puso su mano en el pecho de su amigo, y soltó un gemido mientras su miembro soltaba todo el semen que tenía acumulado, llegando directo a los pectorales de su amigo.

La agitación de ambos era más y más fuerte, de pronto Jake paso su mano sobre el pecho de Ryder, esparciendo el líquido sin querer, el cual escurrió por el cuerpo de Ryder, hasta encontrarse con su propio semen, ahí era donde el trabajo que ambos habían hecho se unía, como un río. Jake se levantó, sacó el miembro de Ryder de donde estaba, ya se había tornado flácido, le quitó el condón, hizo una amarra y lo dejó caer por ahí. Su miembro también se había dormido luego del duro trabajo.

Ryder vio la bella sonrisa que le daba su amigo, a pesar de que aun estaba todo oscuro, le devolvió la sonrisa. Sintió que la mano de Jake buscaba la suya. Jake lo tomó de la mano, lo levanto del sillón y lo llevó caminando hasta el sillón más grande. "Acuéstate" le dijo, Ryder le hizo caso sin decir palabras. Jake tapó a su amigo con la manta que antes le había bajado, y se acostó a su lado, acurrucándose en el pecho de Ryder.

-"Sabes, fui un idiota Ryder, solo perdóname, solo debes saber que te quiero", le dijo Jake mirándolo a la cara.

-"No hay problema Jake, yo te quiero más", le dijo Ryder, algo avergonzado.

No hubieron mas palabras, la casa al fin quedó en silencio, ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos, aunque al otro día tenían clases ninguno sería capaz de levantarse, no después de lo cansados que quedaron. Y aunque Jake se arrepentía de no presentar el dueto en el concurso, no se había dado cuenta que esa noche, habían hecho el mejor dueto que podrían haber planeado antes.

**Si lo sé, después de tanto tiempo volví, lo siento por dejarlos tanto tiempo, pero el tema de mi operación, el tema de la universidad y los exámenes, era difícil. **

**Bueno acá volvió el final de la trilogía "Duetos" le puse mucho cariño. Después de ver todas sus Reviews, me dieron ganas de darles una recompensa así que hice el capítulo más largo, espero que les haya encantado!**

**Disfrutenlo!**


End file.
